Endless Possibilities
by Chisakuru
Summary: Remake of Akatsuki High. Warning: Foul language
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 _Akatsuki High is the most infamous alternative school in the country. It's for the worst of the worst students whose only future occupation is professional criminal. Government Officials say that the point of making this school is to give "troubled youth" one last chance before they are sent away to the big house. Naturally, there are many rumors surrounding the school. One is that the majority of the students all have some type of criminal records. Their criminal records are not petty crimes either. We are talking multiple robbery attempts, drug trafficking, murder and all that shit. Another is that the teachers are always armed and are allowed to use whatever means necessary to kept their class under control. You would think that the government would keep this school on the DL, but that is not the case. There are advertisements, stories, pictures, etc., of this school virtually everywhere. It's almost like a pathetic attempt as a tourist attraction. People are drawn to this circus act._

 _Just like every school, this one has a group that everyone knows. The thing that makes this group special is that_ _ **everyone**_ _knows them. It doesn't matter if you attend the same school or are a civil servant. Even the elderly and the children know about this group. They call themselves the "Akatsuki". Supposedly, the school had different name at when it first opened, but this group made them change it to the current name. This group is like the king of kings of the criminal realm. Just whispering one of the members is said to bring misfortune for life. Even most criminals are too terrified to even work with them. This group is known for their brutality and cruelness. If there is something they want, they take it. Depending on how willing the other side cooperates, the Akatsuki will come in and destroy everything. If you retaliate, you might disappear. If you really piss them off, you disappear for a while then your nearly dead body is magically displayed in the middle of town in a gruesome display of "art". If that does happen to someone, then the body stays up there until the Akatsuki take it down. Everyone is too scared to even help someone that the Akatsuki has targeted. This group is also non-prejudice. They attack anyone who defies them. Supposedly, their school mates receive that blunt end of their force. Lucky for me because I am transferring to that hell hole that is known as their school…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day… I wanna go home!**

The first thing that I notice about the school was that it was in top notch condition despite it being the worst "alternative" school in the country. I mean my last school was the best in the country, and it looks like shit compared to this place. My nerves were starting to get to me as I stood before the black iron gates in my new uniform. My mind was racing as I just took in the surroundings for a moment. "Let's rock this shit…" I muttered after I finally worked up the courage to enter the school grounds. I kept my head down as I made my way to the main building. From my brief glances at my surroundings, I could see that the school was surrounded different types of exotic plants. There was a group of huge trees only a few feet from me. I could spot a fountain a few yards past the tree. The path that lead up to the building seems to be paves with neatly looking red and black bricks. The front of the building was lined with rose bushes.

"Damn." I said to myself. I quickly peered up at the main building. It was enormous. It stood as the tallest building in the entire city. It was a sleek steel building. Most of the building had windows instead of exterior walls, so you could see the students moving around inside. Only the first few floors walls were made of solid metal. In fact, the first two didn't even have a window. The only way to enter this building was by going through the heavy metal double doors. "Am I in the right place?" I wondered aloud as I made my way over to the entrance. As I walked, I was so busy being overwhelmed by my new surrounding that I ran into something. There was a hiss as I took a step back because I was startled. A person with long black hair snapped their head at me. Golden eyes were narrowed in anger and disgust. "You ssshould be more careful!" The things hissed hatefully. _Did that thing just hiss at me?_ "Ah, my bad dude. I wasn't paying attention." I admitted as I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. _Day one and I am already pissing people off._ The thing scoffed then stormed inside the building. _Well, fuck you too ass hat._ I sighed and picked up my black bag that I dropped from the collisions. "This is going to be a long 3 years." I muttered as I trudge my way inside.

I was only in the school for a few moments when a lady with short black hair in pale pink nursing uniform stepped in front of me. "Hello there." She greeted happily as she clutched a clip board to her chest. "Are you Minori Kin?" "The one and only." I smiled. _Where the fuck did she even come from? She must be related to Break._ She extended one hand to me. "It's nice to meet you. I am the school's nurse as well as the secretary. You can call me Shizune." She chirped happily as she waited for me. "The secretary and nurse? That sounds like a lot of work there Shizune." I said incredulously as I shook her hand. "It does keep me busy." She giggled slightly. She then coughed and gave me a serious look. "Before I walk you to your class there are a few things that I have to inform you of." She moved her hand back to her clip board. "The first is I wanna say congratulations for being the lucky student that gets to transfer in this year. We only accept two transfer students per year. You are the only transfer student this year." "Wait, hold on a second." I held my out in front of me in a "stop" gesture. "Isn't this a _reform school_? What do you mean you only _accept two_ transfer students?" The information that she is telling me makes absolutely no sense. "Aren't students sent here all the time?" Shizune smiled tightened slightly as she said "That is popular, but _wrong_ belief. Akatsuki high only takes in the most… _extreme students_ , like yourself. "I looked down at the floor and let my hands fall to my side. _"Extreme"?_ "Students who don't quiet _reach_ a certain, how should I say this, level of _intensity_ than they are placed in a different school." She explained in a sickly-sweetly tone. _What did I do to piss this bitch off?_ I dug my nails into my palms as I forced myself to look her in the eye. Her smile was still slightly tightened.

"Now as I was saying," Shizune continuing on, "The school also has a unique way of placing the students in their classes." I raised an eyebrow at her. "They are not called classes, but Units. Students are placed into a Unit depending on what has brought you here. It does not matter what grade you were in before you came here." Shizune pulled the clip board away from her chest and looked at it. "From what I see here, you are placed in the Red Cloud unit. That unit mainly consist of seniors and juniors, there are a few sophomores like yourself, but no freshman." _Classes with upper classman? Units? What brought me here? What?_ "Wait." I held my hand out again. My mind was racing from all this new information. "So, you are saying I have classes with mainly upperclassman?" I asked for clarification. There were just so many things wrong with those last sentences. "Yes ma'am." Shizune chirped, but I could detect the slightest bit of annoyance in her voice. "What about class learning material? Am I taking classes that will be too hard for me?" I asked as I moved my hand up to my temple. _I can feel a migraine coming._ "The course work is rotated throughout the year. Every unit learns the same material just at different times. Because most seniors in them. Most of the material is not repeated. There are cases where a student does have to sit through a lesson twice, but that is a rare case." Shizune chirped again. This time her foot was tapping the floor slightly. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you will get the hang of things here." She smiled sweetly before she turned and started to walk off down the hallway on our left. "If you will follow me I will lead you to your class room." She called without looking over her shoulder. _This bitch…._ I grunted, but followed as I looked at my surroundings.

The interior of the building was amazing. The entire interior (walls, floor, lockers, ceiling, and windows) seemed to _sparkle_. I am sure there was not a single speck of dirt anywhere in this school. As we walked up the second, I finally noticed something strange. Not once did I see another student. _Isn't this a delinquent school? Shouldn't some of them be like skipping class?_ "Shizune?" I asked just arrived on the third level. This level was the first level that had all windows instead of walls. "Yes Ms. Kin?" She chirped without looking back at me. "What is the policy for attending class?" I asked as I mindless looked out the window. "You're not planning on skipping class are you Ms. Kin?" Her tone was a nice, almost jokingly. Her tone seemed… weird; thus, I turned my head to look at her. Shizune was finally looking over her shoulder at me. It was the type of smile that seemed friendly, but it seemed to emit a dark aura. "No ma'am." I gulped as I almost stopped dead in my tracks. It took all the will power I had in my body to not freeze. "I-I was just w-wonder because this is a delinquent school and all. I mean delinquents are known for skipping class. I did in my old school." I rambled as I looked at the floor. "B-but I definitely don't plan on doing it here. I mean… that would be… yeah." I sighed defeatedly as I looked at the floor. _Way to make a fool of your self Minori. It only took ten minutes…._ "The school has a strict policy on attendance." Shizune chirped as we continued our venture down the hall. "Unless there is an absolute emergency, a student _must_ be in their Units." I nodded my head grimly as I kept my gaze fixed on the floor. _Dork… I am such a dork._ I followed her the rest of the way in silence. I was too embarrassed to speak.

After we walked up two more flights of stairs, we stopped in front of a sleek steel elevator doors. I gave Shizune a quizzical look. "Your unit is located on the top floor of this building. It's easier to take the elevators." She informed me with a strained smiled. _Bitch, why didn't you say something before this! I mean seriously!_ Shizune pressed the up button. The button started blinking red as we waited for the elevator. "So, how long have you been working here?" I asked after a moment of silence. "About three years now." Shizune chirped as she looked down at her clipped board. She ran one finger across some lines on the paper before she stopped and sighed. "At the rate this is going, you might be a few minutes late in your first day." She said sadly. "I was really hoping to get you up there early so you had a chance to talk with the teacher." _Then why didn't we take the elevator in the first-place bitch!_ I inwardly groaned and rolled my eyes. _This bitch probably did this on purpose._ A moment later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. I followed Shizune inside. I stood against the back wall and looked at the buttons near the door. Shizune hit the twelfth button and waited for the door to close. The ride up to the twelfth floor was quiet, neither one of us wanting to spend more time with the other one than needed. After about a minute or two, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Shizune stepped off and made her way down another sparkling hallway without a word to me. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

About three-fourths of the way down, Shizune suddenly stopped at a solid oak sliding door. "This is your class room. Just head on inside and the teacher will take care of you." Shizune said as she gave me a wide smile. "Thank you." I mumbled than yawned. "If you need anything else, let me know." Shizune said as she brushed past me. I rolled my eyes again as I grabbed the handle to the door. _Okay, you made it... No use in regretting things now._ I took a deep breath and slide the door opened.

The class, _unit_ , hushed down as I made my way into the room. I nodded my head slightly towards the students as I made my way up to the teacher and his desk. From the quick glance, I got from looking at the rest of the _Unit,_ there were about sixteen other students in my class. The class room itself was as sparkly as the rest of the building. Even the wood desk seemed to sparkle. _I swear all this sparkling reminds me of Nanbaka. If the students are I will be convinced that I actually was sent to jail instead of an alternative school._ I kept my gaze fixed on the teacher and my fist clenched tightly as I made my way to his desk. The poor guy looked disheveled. His short brown hair was sticking up at different angles on his head, his glasses were laying sideways on his face, his sweater vest was completely wrinkled and had a coffee stain on left sleeve. I could not really get a good look at the bottom half of his attire, but I am going to assume it's as messy as the rest of him.

"May I help you?" the teacher croaked. _This poor dude. Is he naturally like this?_ "I am the new transfer student." I said as I offered him a casual smile. "Transfer student?" he asked genuinely surprised. "I thought that was Thursday?" "Today is Thursday teacher." A slightly high pitched male voice said. "Is it? Oh well." The teacher shrugged then stood up. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Pin." He said as he offered me a hand. "Kin. Minori Kin." I corrected as I took his hand and shook it. "Oh, right my bad." The teacher apologizes, but he sounded more like he could care less. "Hey Fuck Face!" A male student yelled. I turned to look at the source of such a rude comment. A guy standing about 5'8'' with slick back silver hair was leaning against his desk and pointing at us. "Why wasn't I fucking told about this transfer student, huh!" The guy demanded. I sighed and looked at the ground as the teacher held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind Hidan." The teacher apologized. "I was going to tell you all on Wednesday, but I got the dates messed up again." The teacher awkwardly laughed. Hidan clicked his tongue in disgust. "You are fucking always forgetting you fuck wit!" He snapped. I looked up and my eyes locked with a pair of purple eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine as the guy smirked. "At least this one is fucking hot!" He said then threw his head back and let out a bone chilling laugh. _Is it too late to leave? If I plead my case will my other school let me back in?_ "It's nice to fucking meet ya." Hidan said sauntering to me. I felt myself take an involuntary step back as he got closer. "Ah, she's a shy bitch." He laughed as he stopped a few inches in front of me. Hidan slid his hands into his black pants. _Did this fucker just call me a bitch?_ I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. Hidan laughed at my reaction to him. "Not acting so fucking shy now." I tightened my fist and sneered up at him. "You're the mother fucker who assumed that I was shy in the first place, you prick." I hissed before I turned and looked at the teacher. The teacher was making it a point to examine the floor intensely. I rolled my eyes for the billionth time that day.

Hidan's spontaneous laugh made me flinch slightly. It took every ounce of will power I had not to look at him. "Bitch calls me a fucker than looks at that pathetic shit for help! Ha! I thought you had some balls but apparently not. You are just a cunt with a beautiful face!" Hidan barked out, laughing hysterically right after he said this. I could feel my face heat up, before I knew it I had a grip on silver hair and I pushed the head down against the nearest desk. _**Hard.**_ There were a few gasps among the room. After a moment of silence, I instantly realized what I was doing. _Ah, fuck…_ I let go of his head and took a step away from Hidan. The second I stepped away the room instantly filled with laughter. "It's about time someone fucked his ass up." A tall guy with shaggish black hair that fell at his shoulders said as he leaned his masked cover face into his tanned hand. His green eyes with no iris seemed to have an amused look in them. "His mouth is annoying as hell." The guy laughed. I tilted my head to the side as the rest of the class laughed again. _I just fucked up another student's face… and they laughed…. Well this is the notorious Akatsuki High School after all…_ "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Hidan suddenly screamed. I flinched slightly as Hidan suddenly raised his head from the desk. He gave Kakuzu a quick glare, before he turned towards me and glared death. I flinched and quickly looked down. "Bitch!" Hidan yelled angrily. He stomped the short distance over to me. He grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled down; which forced me to look up at him. His face was only a couple inches from mine. He was breathing slightly heavy as blood dripped down his nose and on his bare chest. The blood was just barely missing his white button up shirt that was open to expose said chest. His eyes were filled with so much anger, but there were also traces of amusement. "You just smashed my fucking face off the fucking desk, and then your bitch ass looks like you're the once with a fucked-up face!" He growled darkly. I looked away from his intense stare. _I honestly don't like confrontations like this… Bad things always happened._ "What?! Got nothing to say now?!" He yelled as he tightens his grip on my hair. I hissed in pain as I continued to look off to the side.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." A familiar monotonous voice half mumbled. "Shut the fuck up Sasori!" Hidan snapped without breaking his intense glare with my cheek. _Sasori? This is where that Red Sand Bastard goes?_ "She has really bad anger issues." Red yawned in his monotonous voice. Hidan through his head back and laughed, causing me to flinch. " _Anger issues?!_ No shit! This bitched just beat my fucking face off a desk!" Hidan laughed. I felt my body tense up as I started to get irritated with his laughter. "The way she's acting though I bet she's all bark with a little bit of bite to her." His grip on my hair tightens more, to the point where there were tears starting to form in my eyes. I clenched my jaw as I kept avoiding looking at Hidan. "I mean look at her! This bitch gets one decent hit on me, and then she backs the fuck down! I mean she was acting like she was a fucking abused animal or some shit! I didn't even get a chance to hit her!" Hidan laughed louder and more manically. "This bitch is nothing but a bitch! A stupid pretty face! She's fucking worthless!" My body moved on its own once again. My hand reached up and grabbed Hidan's arms and dug nails into it. Hidan hissed in pain and lessened his grip on me for a second. The instant his grip relaxed, my hands shot up and grabbed his collar. My arms quickly smashed Hidan's face against my forehead. _Twice._ Then my hands let go and Hidan fell on his ass as he cradled his broken nose.

 _Well fuck… this is why I hate confrontations…_ "I warned you dumb ass." Red sighed. _And then there's Red…_ I felt blood trickle down my forehead as I kept my heated gaze locked on Hidan. He was glaring death back at me. _I am going to die. I am sooo going to die._ "Bitch!" He growled darkly. I glared at him as I held my black long sleeve cardigan to my head injury. _Hopefully this is not horrible._ His expression on his face grew darker for a few moments, then Hidan tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh. I flinched and took a step back. With my free hand, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt tightly. A nervous habit of mine. "You definitely belong in this Unit!" Hidan laughed as he pushed himself up so that he was standing. I took another cautious step back. "Oh come on! Don't be so fucking shy now! I mean you just _broke my fucking nose_!" Hidan laughed. "And your laughing about it." I stated blankly. "Normal people don't laugh when a stranger breaks their nose." Hidan gave a credulous look as the class erupted into laughter yet again.

"That's funny, un!" A boy with long blond hair laughed as he wiped the tears from his blue eyes. " _Normal!_ Ha! You're in the wrong place if you are expecting normal!" Another guy with light blue skin and dark blue hair laughed as he hit his hands repeatedly off his desk as he laughed. "Tobi thinks the transfer student is funny!" A guy with a black and orange mask laughed as he blushed through his mask. _The fuck is up with these people._ "Bitch, this is _Akatsuki High!_ " Hidan laughed/yelled. "This is where the worst of the worst go! No one here is _normal_ by any means! We are all a bunch of fuck ups! Especially this Unit! Red Cloud is the _worst of the worst of the worst!_ There is where all the fucking future murders get shipped off to!" I shiver as I looked at the floor again. My hand twisting the bottom of my shirt.

"There you go again with that kicked puppy shit!" Hidan yelled angrily. "You literally just fucking broke my nose and there you are cowering like a fucking bitch!" I clenched my jaw and continued to stare at the floor. "Or is that some kind of act to pick up guys." Hidan asked. _…What?_ I looked up at him in confusion. Hidan gave me this type smiled that was a cross between a predatorial smile and a sleazy smile. "I mean, it's not that bad of an act. Gave me a fucking raging hard one." Hidan slowly made his way over to me. I took a step back and moved both of my hands out in front of me. "Disgusting. Don't take another step towards me." I spat as I narrowed my eyes. "Ah, now you fucking turn your badass mode on. It's sure as hell turning me on." As he spoke, his eyes seemed to haze over in lust. I involuntarily shivered. "Your face, voice, and actions sure as hell turn me off and make me wanna bash your head in." My mouth spat, as small trail of blood started to drip down my head. _I hate people like him. Pervert!_ "Ohh baby, you know just the right dirty words to turn me on!" Hidan laughed making this perverted face. He was only a few feet in front of me. _Why the fuck is my teacher not helping me?! Why are my class mates just sitting there?! FUCK!_ Before I knew what I was doing, my hand reached out to grab Hidan's collar again. Instead of smashing our heads together, my knee smashed into his groin. Hidan fell to the floor as he cupped himself. The class laughed again. _THESE FUCKERS ARE HORRIBLE! FUCK ALL OF THEM!_ I angrily wiped the blood from my face.

"This one sure is a spit fire, yeah." The same blond guy laughed from before. "Piss off you fucking tranny." I snapped as I flipped him off. His eyes went wide. The entire class went silent as the guy's face turned a light shade of red. "Bitch! I'm a guy!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk and jumped to his feet. "Sure you are! That's exactly why you look like a fucking girl, Barbie!" I growled as I ran a hand through my curly shoulder length dark brown hair. "Fuck you!" The blonde retorted lamely. "No I'm good." I scowled as I crossed my arms. "But this fucking masochist might want some." I pointed at Hidan who was now standing up, but was still cupping himself. "FUCK NO!" The blonde guy yelled as his face flushed a deep red. I rolled my eyes and snorted. _Fuck this shit, I'm ready to go home._

"Bitch, I would watch my tongue if I were you." Blonde hissed through clenched teeth. "But you're not me are you?" I challenged. "Do you know who I am?!" Blonde started to make his way over to me. I could feel my anger disappear as he stalked towards me. I felt my body go ridged when he stopped a few inches in front of me. "I am fucking Deidara Iwa." He hissed. I could feel myself shrink slightly. _Akatsuki member… shiiiitttttt._ "Hidan is also a member." Blonde jerked his chin towards Hidan who was now sitting on the floor with a huge smirk on his face. My face paled as Hidans smirk turned into a sinister smile and gave me a slight wave. "I already have more than enough reasons for fucking your ass up, yeah." Deidara taunted as he took a step towards me. I took a step back. Deidara smiled as he leaned in close to me. "I think you owe me and Hidan an apology." I gulped and gripped my arms tightly.

"I think you need a haircut and Hidan needs to be neutered." My voice growled as my body leaned forward. _Why the fuck did I say that? Why the FUCK DID I SAY THAT!? I am going to fucking die…_ Deidara leaned back a little, shocked by my response. "In fact I think you both owe me an apology if anything." My body took a step towards Blonde. "You guys were the ones that harassed me first, you fucking pricks. I did nothing wrong other than walk into the classroom. You and Hidan can go fuck off because neither one of you two ass hairs are getting an apology from me." I set my jaw and glared at Blonde. He was complete taken aback by my sudden shift in attitude. Honestly, if I was in his situation I think I would have responded the same way. Blonde blinks at me for a few more moments before a wide smile spreads across his face. "You really do belong here, yeah." I blinked in confusion as the class – Unit – suddenly broke out in applause.

"Now students, settle down. Home Room is about to start." The teacher said from somewhere behind me. "Everyone take your seats please." Deidara patted my arm before he turned and made his way back to his seat. "Fuck you." Hidan muttered as he walked past me towards his seat. I stood there blinking for a few moments as I tried to process what just happened a few moments ago. "Teacher the transfer student needs a seat!" The guy in the orange mask said as he waved his one hand rapidly in the air. "Oh yeah. I forgot with all this morning excitement." The teacher sighed. _This bitch…_ "You can just have a seat anywhere Ms. Lin." He said tiredly. _… THIS FUCKING BITCH!_ I clenched my teeth and my nostrils flared slightly as I scanned the room for empty seats. After spotting one, which thankfully was a window seat I plop my ass right down. I heard someone click their tongue behind me. I gave a quick glace over my shoulder and saw Red sitting there with an irritated look on his face. I huffed angrily as I pulled out some bandages from my back along with a little mirror. I quickly made work of dressing the tiny head wound I had. Thankfully it wasn't too bad. As I was bandaging myself up, Hidan started to laugh. "This bitch is always fucking prepared from the looks of it." I rolled my eyes as I put the rest of the bandages and mirror away. _Fuck this school! I fucking hate it!_

"Okay students." The teacher chirped happily as he stood up from behind his desk. _When the fuck did he get there?_ "This morning home room is dedicated our new student. Please take the time to get to know her." He said happily. I groaned and rolled my eyes. _I am so done with this shit._ I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Would the new student please stand and say a few words about their self." The teacher said happily as he sat back down. "I'll pass." I snapped as I stared at the window. "Now she's quiet." I heard blonde mutter amused from somewhere behind me. "That won't do at all!" The teacher said with sudden energy and enthusiasm. "You need to connect with your fellow Unit! The entire point of this Unit is to make connections with each other!" "What, connections to the Underground?" I scoffed. "Just let me get the numbers of all the drug dealers here so I can hook my neighborhood kids up. And if those little ass wipes don't wanna pay I'll ask my new friends who all happen to be a murders to come and fuck them up." I rolled my eyes, completely annoyed by this conversation. I leaned my face into one hand as I continued to look out the window. The Unit sat in silence for a few moments. The air in the room seemed to become dense from the new tension.

"You're attitude sucks." Red voices complained in that monotonous way that pissed me off. "So does your hair color, but you don't see me bitching about that." I retorted angrily. "Who pissed in her fucking cheerios." Hidan muttered. My hand that was resting on the desk tightened into a fist. _You, you fucking ass. You and that stupid fucking Blonde tranny back there._ The room sat there for another moment in silence, but it was more of an awkward silence this time. Before long, minutes past and the bell rang, signaling the end of Home Room. The teacher coughed snapping me out of my anger thoughts, I looked over at him as he stood up. "Well students, I wish you luck with your new teacher!" He said cheerfully as he gathered his belongings. "What do you fucking mean _new teacher_." Hidan spat. "I am no longer your teacher! I am transferring to a much better High School were the students are not as psychotic as you nuts." The teacher laughed cheerfully. The (now) ex-teacher seemed to be in a state of mindless bliss as he made his way over to the door with all his stuff, which actually wasn't a lot. The teacher put his hand on the handle of the door than stopped. He looked back at us and offered as sweet and care free smile. "I just wanted you all to know that I fucking hate every one of you and hope you all rot in jail." He said in a carefree tone. _… The fuck did I do to you?_ "Yeah, well fuck you too; you worthless piece of shit of a teacher." Hidan yelled. The teacher's smile dropped from his face as his eyes steadied on Hidan. "You are the student that I wish ends up in prison the most. You are the most worthless piece of shit I have ever met." The teacher growled darkly before he turned and slammed the door open. "GOODBYE!" The teacher called happily as he made his way out of the room.

The room sat in silence after our ex-teacher left. "That explains why he has been in such a great mood recently." The orange haired guy in front of me murmured. "Well fuck him anyway!" Hidan yelled childishly. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe it's the transfer students fault." A male voice snickered from somewhere behind me. "I did you all a favor then." I snorted. "That teacher fucking sucks. I mean he let me beat the Walking STD's face off the desk." "BITCH WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY!" Hidan screeched. "Or when that fucker had a hold of my hair." I continued as I ignored Hidan's loud outburst. "I mean he just kinda let it all happen. Not to mentioned he let me go at it." "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Hidan screeched again. "What the fuck did you call me, bitch!" Blonde yelled angrily. "Would you stop them?" Red's monotonous voice asked. I tilted my head to the side and thought about it. "Nope." I concluded after a moment. "it would be too much work." "Bitches." Hidan muttered childishly. "Fuck you too bitch, yeah." Blonde muttered childishly. _Is this really the way that the Akatsuki members act? I thought they were supposed to be scary, violent bad-asses, not whiney children._

"So how do you and Sasori know each other, yeah?" Blonde huffed out in annoyance. "He is –" I started but Red interrupted "Don't worry about it. We just do." There was slight irritation in his monotonious voice. I turned and raised an eye brow at him. His brown eyes that usually lacked emotion were glaring a warning at me. I held my hands up in defense and turned around. "Alright, I won't say anything." I sighed and looked back out the window. The room was filled with silence yet again. _You know, for a bunch of Reform School kids, they aren't that rambunctious as I thought they would be._ "So, where are you from?" a guy asked. "You know it's more appropriate to ask someone their name before you ask where they are from?" I kept my gaze focused on a tree in the school yard. "This isn't the place **where people are fucking polite."** A – no – two voices said from beside me. I looked over and saw that there was a guy with white skin (like paper white) with half green hair half black with striking yellow eyes sitting adjacent to me. I stared in awe at the guy. "What **Bitch?"** The guy with two voices said. "Nothing, I just think you sound cool." I shrugged then looked out the window. There was a few laughs and giggles from the class.

"When the fuck is this new teacher going to get here." Hidan whined. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Who knows, who cares." The Kakuzu guy yawned. "If the teacher doesn't show up that means we don't have to learn anything." _They actually learn here?_ "But just sitting here is so fucking boring." Hidan groaned. "I fucking wasting my time here. I could be praying to Jashin right now!" Kakuzu groaned. "Shut up idiot." He snapped at Hidan. "Fuck you! I'll talk if I fuckin' wanna talk!" Hidan retorted. I rolled my eyes again. _I feel like my eyes are going to roll out of my head… Is that how Shikamaru feels like? No wonder he's so damn tired. I feel like I'm losing so much energy just by being in the same room as them._ "Isn't there some type of policy that states that of the teacher doesn't show up, in like like fifteen minutes or some shit, we get to go home early?" I asked as I yawned and stretched my hands over my head. "I fucking wish." Hidan muttered. "No! We all have to stay here like good students." The guy in the orange mask said happily. _This guy is really fucking weird._ A few moments later we heard the sound of someone walking down the hallway. The tension was practically visible. I felt like I was suffocating on it as the steps got closer to the door. After what seems like eternity, the foots stop in front of the door. My breath hitched in my throat. The tension was practically strangling everyone at this point. Then slowly, the door opened and in walks the new teacher. _Aw fuck…._

"Hello students." A white skinned, long black hair, golden eye teacher greeted; who hissed on the _s_ 's. The same golden eyes fucker I ran into this morning. ... _Glad I didn't spit on his shoes._ "I am your new teacher. You may call me Orochimaru." He smiled sinisterly as he looked at us. His gaze stopped on me and his smile seems to darken a little. "I hope we all get along." _Fuck this shit I'm out._ "The first thing we are going to do today is introduce ourselves. I understand we have a new student today so this can be a little icebreaker." He smiled and clapped his hands together. "Let's start with you." Orochimaru pointed at the guy with the orange mask. "Please stand and say your name and a few things about yourself."

The guy with the orange mask jumped up and yelled "Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi is a good boy! He likes to play video games and get good grades! Deidara-sempai and Zetsu are also Tobi's best friend!" _This guy is kinda annoying, but he is also really cute in some way._ "The fuck I am." I heard Blonde hiss quietly. I laughed at Blonde silently as Tobi sat down. "You." Orochimaru instructed as he pointed at the guy siting net to Tobi. The guy stood. He had messy black hair that fell a little past his ear. From the angle I was seated, I was able to tell that he had red eyes. "My name is Shisui Uchiha. I am a Junior this year. I like hanging out with my friends." The guy sat back down. _Shit, another year with an Uchiha. I wander how close he is to Sasuke?_ Orochimaru gaze seemed to linger on Shisui for a few more moments before he moved to the next girl who was sitting beside Shisui. I sighed and looked out the window.

My thoughts drifted towards my old school and my friends. I began to wonder what everyone was doing now. _Is the class rowdy as always, or has things calmed down a little since I left? More than likely things have gotten worse. I wonder how Yoko is handling me not being there? She's probably moping around talking to that fucking shit flinger._ I let out a small sigh as I looked back at the teacher. His eyes were only the guy with orange hair in front of me.

The guy soundlessly stood up and spoke in a deeper voice than I expected. "My name is Pein. I am a Senior." And then he sat down. I blinked a few times. _A man with few words I see._ "Next student." The teacher hissed a he locked eyes with me. I mentally shivered and stood up. "My name is Minori Kin. I am a sophomore. I like reading and listening to music." I stated boredly. Before I could sit down, the teacher asked, "Aren't you the new transfer student?" _Fuck!_ "Yes sir." I gave him a small nod. "Why don't you tell us where you came from?" _My mother if you really wanna know._ "Konoha Prep." I said then sat back down. The teacher's eyes widen slightly and his smile became more sinister. I had to force myself not to shiver. _Fucking creep._ The cl- _Unit_ sat in silence as the teacher continued to give me his creepy fucking stare down. My fist clutched the end of my shirt as I looked down at my desk. _These fuckers might already know about me._ "Teacher, shouldn't we move onto the other students!" Tobi called out in a slight panic. I smiled a little as I kept my gaze fixed on the desk. _Thank you man-child._ "You're right." The teacher said in a very chipper voice that could have rivalled Shizue's. "Next." He said as he looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu grunted and stood up; his chair scrapping against the floor as he stood. I kept my gaze focused on my desk and willed myself to zone out.

I zoned out and started to think about one of my favorite animes that I watch obsessively. I started to analyze the characters and start to think about their back stories when a loud "FUCK YOU!" broke me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw that the teachers face was slightly red. He was scowling and his eyes were narrowed in on the student that just cursed. I looked over and saw that Hidan was standing up with his hands in his pocket. _What the hell happened?_ "Language." The teacher hissed angrily. Hidan leaned back on his heels and snorted. "I'll fucking say whatever the fuck I wanna fucking say bastard." Hidan smirked smugly. I kept looking from Hidan to the teacher. I was suffocating from all the murderous tension in the room. The teacher coughed and stood up straight. His face was back to his normal shade of paper white and his face was devoid of all expression. _Shit's about to go down._ My breath hitched and I quickly looked at my desk as the teacher made his way over to Hidan. From what I could see at the corner of my eye, the teacher was not hurrying over to Hidan. It seemed like he was calculating each step and the effect that it had on the room. As he approached Hidan, I could see Hidan's form shrink back slightly. _Even Hidan is being effected…_ The teacher came to a stop once he was standing right in front of his target. " _May I have a word with you in the hall?"_ The teacher requested in a sickly-sweet voice. The room fell into another silence. Hidan scoffed. "Whatever fucker." He grumbled, but some color was gone from his face. The teacher and Hidan made their way to the hallway while the rest of us sat in stunned silence. I felt like I was going to have an asthma attack from all the times the room went tense.

"Do you think he's gonna die, yeah?" Blonde asked worried. "The teachers are not allowed to hurt us." Pein stated quickly. "Bastard deserves it anyway." Kakuzu chuckled slightly. I turned around in my seat and peered around Red. "Shouldn't you go out and jump to his rescue." I teased Blonde. Blonde narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Fuck that ass hole, yeah." I laughed and sat back in my seat. "Still Hidan might be in trouble." A female voice said. "WE might have to do something." "There's nothing much we can do." Pein muttered. "What do you mean by that." I asked as I turned back around in my seat. "Situations like this never happen, Usually, the teacher just sends the student." The blue guy said with a yawn. "Tobi thinks they just made a new policy!" Tobi said cheerfully. _Only this man-child would be happy during a time like this._ "Yeah the teachers can do whatever **the fuck they want to keep us delinquents in line now."** The guy with two voices said. "Wasn't that always a thing?" I asked boredly. "No." Pein stated without turning around to look at me. "Before the teachers were not allowed to use any sort of violence." I raised my eye brow. "We are not all that bad." The blue guy said. "We usually did what they asked." "Apparently you weren't as good as you though." I muttered as I looked down at my desk. "Since they made this new policy and all."

"When did they make this policy?" Red asked. "Who cares." I muttered as I look up. Everyone turned to look at me. "I mean, the fact that teachers can do _whatever_ they want is more important than when that policy is placed." "What do you mean, yeah?" Blonde asked in confusion. "I mean we should be more cautious about the teachers. They have free range to do whatever they see fit. For all we know the teacher could be choking Hidan out right now." I turned sideways in my desk so I could talk to everyone easier. I was hoping I would be able to meet their gazes, but my eyes quickly fell onto the floor. "The big question is what can students do? Is there a way we can protect ourselves?" "Tobi thinks the only way to not get punished is to not get into trouble." Tobi said happily. I looked up at Tobi with a furrowed brow. "So, you are saying the teacher could beat us black and blue, and we have to take it?" I asked for clarification. "Yup." Tobi said happily as he held up peace signs with both hands. _What kind of school did I fucking transfer into?_

"That bullshit." The blue guy cursed. I turned and looked at him. He was leaning back on the two back legs of the chair as he looked up at the ceiling. "This shit is not even legal." "Just wait till Itachi hears about it." Shisui said as he turned around to talk to us. _Itachi? This fucker is in this class? Why?_ "That bastard is not going to do anything." The blonde guy hissed. "He would sit there and conform to the new fucking rules, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "So, we're all fucked is what I am getting?" I asked no one in particular. "Yup." Pein muttered boredly. I signed and turned back in my seat. "Fuck this place." I sighed as I laid my head against the desk. "I wanna go home." "You should have thought of that before your ass got sent here." Red's know-it-all voice said. "Fuck off you dick." I muttered as I laid my head against the desk. "I'm so fucking done with this shit." I muttered again. "Cheer up Minori!" Tobi said happily. "Things can't be all bad! Just look on the bright side, we are going to be friends! Maybe even best friends like Tobi and Deidara-sempai are!" Tobi squealed happily. _This guy… he's so optimistic that it's blinding._ "I'm not your friend, yeah!" The blonde snapped at Tobi. "Don't be silly Sempai. We are best friends!" Tobi sang. "No, we are not!" Blonde snapped again. _This fucking cla- Unit! – fucking sucks! I wanna go home!_

As Tobi and Blonde argued back in forth about being friends, I started contemplating dropping out and working at a fast food restaurant for the rest of my life. At this moment, the pro's were outweighing the con's. A loud crash tore me away from my thoughts. I looked at the rest of my classma-… peers, to see what happened. All of them were looking at the door. "Do you think Hidan is going to die, yeah?" Blonde asked for the second time. _Who cares? You didn't want to help his ass earlier._ "From the sound of it I say it could be a possibility." The blue guy yawned. He didn't seem concern that his "friend" might be endangered. "We should have put life insurance on him." Kakuzu muttered and shook his head. "One less idiot to deal with." Red sighed. "At least it will **be fucking quiet now."** The two voiced guy chuckled darkly. "Guess we have to find someone to fill his spot." Pein stated. _…Ass holes. The entire lot are fucking ass holes._ "Tobi will miss Hidan-sempai!" Tobi cried as he dramatically threw his arm over his eyes and pretend to weep. _At least one of these guys care._ "Didn't he steal your lunch money last week?" A girl with dark purple hair and a light purple flower in it asked. Tobi removed his arm from his face. He looked at the girl for a second, thinking about what he said. "Never mind. Bully Hidan deserves what he gets." Tobi dismissed with a wave of his hand. _… They ALL are ass holes, the victim included._

Just then, the class room door slides open. All head turns towards the door in watch in silence. I sat up and placed my hands in my lap as I waited for someone to walk in. Hidan is the first to walk in. The first thing that I notice was his shirt. Before, his shirt was only button up half way; now the shirt was button all the way to the collar and tucked in. "Fuck." I muttered as I looked at him. As Hidan walked to his seat, his eyes were locked on the ground. _Poor dude…_ The teacher walked in after him as he smiled victoriously. He strode to the podium and clapped his hands together. "Before we proceed, there is something that I will like to discuss with you all." He chirped. He smiled a very sinister smile as he locked eyes with every one of us. "I understand that the members of the alleged Akatsuki group are in this class. I just want to inform all you students that your "status" as a, what do the kids say these days, "gang" does not matter anymore. Because of this new policy that is placed in the school, I am untouchable." The snake bastard hissed smugly. "If you believe that you delinquents can do what you want think again. This is Unit is under my rule. What I say is law." This fucker smiled at us sincerely. "Please do not try to cross me. It will not be pretty." The teacher then coughed. "Now, on to my next point. Rules." I flinched at the way he chirped that word. "Don't worry, there is only one rule." He held up his pointer finger as his eyes scanned the class room. His gaze stopped on mine. "Do everything I say and we should not have a problem." I shivered and looked down at my desk. My fist clenched together, my nails were digging into my skin slightly. "Alright now, back on track students." The teacher said happily. There was a moment of silence before he said, "It seems that we are now crunched on time. We can finish the introductions at a later date." The teacher turned around so he was facing the board. "We will begin with the lessons today."

 _I really wanna go home…_

 _Brrriiinnnggg._ "Alright, that's the lunch bell students." The teacher sighed as he put down the chalk. He turned and gave us a friendly smile. "You are all dismissed." It took a second for his words to kick in. Soon the others were on their feet and headed out the class room, none of them were really talking to each other. I stayed seated, unsure of what to do next. "Minori!" Tobi said happily as he skipped over to my desk. I forced a small smile. "Yes Tobi?" I asked as politely as I could. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me and the others?" He asked as he swayed back and forth. _It's not like I have anyone else to eat with…_ "Sure." I smiled as I stood up. "Yay!" Tobi cried happily. He threw his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. "Don't you worry Minori! You and Tobi will be best friends by the end of the day." My body tensed as he squeezed my slightly. My stomach starts to churn. "Let's go, yeah." Blonde's voice snapped. "We haven't got all day." Tobi pulled away from me and looked towards the door. "We're coming Deidara-sempai!" Tobi called happily. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. My face heated up slightly, but I followed along anyway. _This man-child is very touchy…_

Tobi dragged me to the elevator where Blonde, Red, and Two Voice Dude were waiting. "I hate to be kept waiting." Red said glaring at us. I opted to just roll my eyes instead of responding verbally. "Come on Tobi, **I'm fucking hungry."** Two Voice guy said as he stepped onto the elevator. "Coming Zetsu!" Tobi said happily as he pulled me onto the elevator. "I'm hungry, un." Blonde complained as he and Red got on. Blonde yawned and pressed the button on the elevator. I stood next to Tobi and didn't say much. Tobi and Zetsu were in a deep conversation about some show that they both watch. It was kind of funny to hear Zetsu respond to Tobi's childish remarks. Blonde and Red were arguing quietly about something. I sighed and leaned against the wall. _I wonder what everyone is doing?_

I pulled out my cellphone with my free hand. I tapped the home button in hopes to see a message from my friends. I smiled as the screen lit up. I had 10 text messages, 3 missed calls and 2 voice mails. I smiled softly as I tapped on my messages. 6 were from Yoko, 2 were from Sasuke, 1 from Naruto and 1 from Kiba. I smiled and quickly read the messages. Yoko's were mainly telling me how much she missed me already and how she can't handle Sasuke by herself. One of Sasuke's were complaining about not being able to deal with Yoko while the other asked to hangout later today. Naruto sent me a picture of a big bowl of ramen and Kiba sent a video of Yoko and Sasuke getting into an argument. I was not sure what was being said in the argument because I had my volume down. I made a mental note to listen to it later. I quickly replied to everyone appropriately then I checked my missed calls. One was from my older sister from this morning around seven, one was from my foster mother from an hour ago, and another one was from Yoko about five minutes ago. I smiled stuck my cell phone back in my pocket. I made a mental note to check the voice mails later.

"Minori looks happy!" Tobi said as he leaned against my arm. I gave him a small smile. "Yeah, my friends were texting me." "Tobi thinks Minori looks pretty when she smiles." Tobi said happily as he removed his hand from mine. He places one arm around my waist and pressed me against him. "You look as cute as a kitten!" He announced to everyone in the elevator much to my embarrassment. My face flushed and I looked down as Zetsu laughed. _I just wanna leave…_ Thankfully I was saved by the _ding_ of the elevator. The doors slid open and Red and Blonde walked right off without paying the rest of us any mind. _Dicks._ "Let's go get some food Minori!" Tobi said happily. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand again. He speedily navigated me down the hallway. "Where are we going Tobi?" I asked as I struggled to keep pace with him. "To the cafeteria!" He said happily as we continued on our march down the hallway. "Then we'll probably go outside to eat!" I nodded my head, decided that it was hard to talk and keep up with Tobi.

After a few more minutes, the hallway seemed to be expanding. I looked around Tobi and sucked in a breath. The cafeteria was beautiful. It seemed like a fancy restaurant was conveniently place into this delinquent school. Once I was officially inside, Tobi dragged me over to a random line. The few students that were there quickly moved out of the way and let Tobi and I a head of them. _Thanks?_ Tobi let go of my hand and handed me a tray. I took it and followed closely. We made our way down this buffet that seemed to materialize from thin air. Tobi was busy staking up his tray as I looked at the food. _It all seems so expensive! This is a fucking delinquent school for fuck sake!_ I looked at all the dishes they had. Whoever set this up had just about everything imaginable set out on this table. There was shell fish, to steaks, to salads, to chicken strip, to peanut butter and jelly, etc.

I stood there in awe. Tobi must have notice because he asked me, "Is Minori not hungry?" I looked at him and offered an embarrassed smile. "No, I was just amazed by all this food." I said as I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "I mean this is like a 5 plus star restaurant. Don't get me wrong, at my old school I was used to better food, but compared to this, their food looks like shit. I'm just surprised that there is all different kinds of food you know. Not just like fancy food, but simple things like peanut butter and jelly. Now that I think about it, is it safe to have some of this stuff sit out? I mean what if someone has an air born allergy to something. Like the Peanuts or shell fish. Wouldn't the school be in deep trouble. Then I guess we wouldn't have to worry about the allergy any more huh. But then we have to worry about the lack of good food I guess." I rambled. The more I talked, the more I felt my face heat up. After I finished talking, Tobi stood still and looked at me. I quickly pressed the tray close to my stomach as I looked down at the expensive floor. _CONGRATS! I have made myself a complete fool in front of the man-child! 10 points for the awkward team! 20 more and I'll get the grand prize of never leaving my bed again!_ "Minori is really cute!" Tobi squealed as he suddenly pulled me close to him. "Minori is just adorable." He cooed and rubbed my head. My face flushed dark red. I clutched my stomach in hopes that it will prevent me from throwing up.

"Tobi." A voice called. Tobi looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Zetsu! Sorry Minori is just so cute! Tobi couldn't help it!" Tobi said, happily as he let me go. After being released, I took a step back and stared hard at the floor. _I really really wanna go home._ "You embarrassed the poor girl." Zetsu sighed. " **Anyway, get your shit and let's go. Those fuckers already left us."** "Aye, aye" Tobi sang as he grabbed his tray, but froze. "Tobi will share some of his food with Minori since she didn't get anything." Tobi said happily. I nodded my head without looking up at him. Tobi grabbed my hand and lead my away.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Hidan ask from his seat under the big tree. "Tobi invited Minori to eat lunch with us since she was new!" Tobi sang as he sat down beside the blue guy. I awkwardly sat down beside Tobi. I kept my gaze on the ground in front of me. "There she goes pulling that fucking shy shit again." Hidan sighed. "Leave her alone." A female voice chastises. I looked up briefly and saw the girl with purple hair sitting beside Pein. I gave her a tiny smile. She looked over at me and gave me a wink. I blushed slightly and looked down again. "Are you always fucking like this?" Hidan asked, irritation fill his voice. "This is annoying shit." I clenched my fist in my lap. "No." Red said quietly. I looked up at him in shock. _He's actually talking about me?_ "How the fuck would you know." Hidan narrowed his eyes slightly at Red. "Is she your girlfriend or fuck bubby or something?"

I burst out laughing. I started to laugh so hard my face turned red and tears were pooling at the corners of my eyes. "No." Red said with slight irritation as he tried to talk over my laughing. "What does Minori think is so funny?" Tobi asked, poking my side. I wiped the tears and gave Tobi a slight smile. "I would much rather date Hidan than Re-Sasori any day of the week." "Same here brat." Red snapped. "Okay I'm curious," blue guy asked as he leaned forward so he could look at me. "how do you guys know each other?" I looked at Red; Red was glaring at blue guy. I smiled at blue guy and shrugged. "Who knows." Blue guy gave me a stern look. "Seriously?" I shrugged again. "Ask him." I gestured towards Red. Red was still glaring at blue guy. "I hate to repeat myself. I already said don't worry about it." Red snapped. Blue guy held up his hands in defense and leaned back. I giggle slightly and leaned back on my hands.

"So, any I have a new person question." I said meekly. I looked at the ground and started to play with the ends of my sleeves. "What is it?" Tobi hummed as he leaned against my side. "Are all of you in the Akatsuki? The teacher mentioned something about it earlier." I muttered as I continued to fidget. The group was silent. No one was willing to respond to me. _I guess the answer is yes then._ "Yes." Pein said. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me. His purple eyes were locked onto mine. "Alright." I said as I looked back down. "Well, we are missing one member." The girl muttered. "But, yes we are the Akatsuki." She said sternly. I nodded my head as I kept my gaze locked on the ground. _They are so… intense now…_ I looked over at Tobi. He was swaying from side to side as if he was listening to music only he could hear. _It's hard to believe that this man-child is in the Akatsuki. I could believe some of the others were a part of it, but not Tobi._

The group sat in silence for a few moments. "So, Minori," The purple girl said suddenly "Why don't we finish with the names." She said happily. I looked at her and smiled. "Sure." The purple girl smiled in return. "Okay, I'll start. My name is Konan." She places a hand on her chest as she said her name. "That's Kisame." She pointed to the blue dude, who waved at me as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Zetsu" She pointed towards Two Voice guy. He smiled and gave me a simple nodded. "and Deidara." She said as she pointed at Blonde. Blonde smiled slightly. "And I think you know everyone else." Konan smiled at me. I smiled slightly and gave her a small nod. "Hurray! Minori knows all of Tobi's friends!" Tobi cried happily as he threw his arms about my shoulders and pressed his masked face against mine. My face heated up slightly and my body stiffened. "Looks like Tobi has found a new friend." Kisame laughed. "Better her than me, yeah." Blonde said with relief.

"Don't worry Deidara-sempai! You are my friend too!" Tobi sang happily as he started to rock side to side with me. _This fucker… This man-child adorable fucker…_ "Tobi if you don't hurry up **you'll fucking miss lunch, bastard."** Zetsu said. Tobi instantly threw his hands up in the air. "You're right Zetsu!" Tobi pulled his tray onto his lap. _This man-child…_ "Oh, right Minori and Tobi are sharing a lunch!" Tobi exclaimed suddenly as he slid half his tray onto my knee. "Here you are Minori! Eat up!" Tobi sang. I blushed slightly as I gave him a quick nod. I picked up some of the grapes and ate some. Everyone was looking at us with either apologetic smiles or black stares, so I quickly looked at the ground. _Fuck these people. I miss my friends…_

The others talked to each other, but I remained silent as I ate some of Tobi's lunch. The others did not really ask me questions as I ate. I was genuinely surprised. Usually the new kids get bombarded with questions when they first come. At least at my old school they did. I guess this school is different. The rest of the lunch period pass by peacefully for me. Soon the bell rang and everyone gathered their trash and made their way inside the building. I quietly followed behind Tobi as he led the way back to class.

"Alright Students. I am giving you the last 10 minutes of the day to talk amongst yourselves." The teacher hissed as he gave us his eerie smile. "But" He glared at Hidan. "make sure that you watch your language." Hidan gulped and lowered his eyes in defeat. _Oh yeah, I never asked what that was about._ The teacher clicked his tongue then turned around and started to erase the board. I sighed, slumping back in my seat. I stretched my arms over my head as I looked out at the window for the millionth time that day. _They were serious about being in the same classroom all day._ I sighed again. I hummed softly as I surveyed the scenery outside the school. Without a doubt, it was some of the most beautiful places I have seen. _The amount of time and effort it takes to actually maintain all this must be crazy._ "Hey Minori!" Tobi said happily. I lazily turned to look at him. He happily swaying form side to side as he stood beside my seat. "Yes?" I raised an eyebrow in slight irritation. I was just ready for the day to end. "Tobi wants to know if you need a ride home?" Tobi asked happily.

I tilted my head back and considered it. My new house wasn't too far from here, but did I have the energy to walk home. "Sure." I smiled at him. "Yay!" Tobi exclaimed as he threw his arms around me in a tight hug. My face blushed slightly as he pressed his masked face against mine. "Aww, Tobi has a new girlfriend." Konan teased. "Well aren't they a cute couple." Kisame laughed loudly. "Bit-She wants him, she can have them." Hidan muttered with an eye roll. "It's the end of the world. Tobi has a girlfriend, yeah." Blonde chuckled. "She has a girlfriend before you." Red muttered. "SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled followed by the sound of something slamming against his desk. "YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND EITHER, YEAH!" Blonde countered. _Yes he does…_ Red clicked his tongue in response. "Such a rowdy bunch." Shisui sighed, but was smiling. "You **enjoy it."** Zetsu snickered. "Tobi loves this Unit! It's so much fun!" Tobi finally released me. "We're all friends here! And that's the most important part of making epic school memories!" Tobi exclaimed as he dramatically threw his hands in the air.

I sighed, but I smiled softly at the rest of my cl-Unit. They were and awkward weird bunch, that's for sure, but at the end of the day they were pretty entertaining. I will definitely not forget this first day of school. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing though.

The bell rang and students, mainly Hidan, jumped to their feet and rushed out of the class room. Not that I could blame him. I grabbed my bag and stood up. "You all set?" Blonde asked as he came to stand by me. I raised my eye brow at him. "Yeah." I said awkwardly. "Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai gives me a ride home!" Tobi said happily as he skipped towards us. "Ohh." I said as I flung my bag over my shoulder. "Lead the way then Sempai." I teased as I smiled at Blonde. Blonde's eyes widen slightly as he looked at me. "What?" I asked as I gripped the edge of my shirt. Blonde looked at me for another moment, and then blushed a deep red. "N-nothing, yeah." He stammered as he quickly turned his face away from me. I blinked for a second in confusion, then shrugged. "Let's get out of here." Red said as he walked past us. I nodded my head and followed. "Yay!" Tobi cried happily. Once we were out of the class room, Tobi quickly grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands and blushed slightly. "Wait, yeah!" Blonde called from behind us. "I don't like to be kept waiting." Red snapped as he continued to make his way down the hallway and towards the elevator. I sighed at Red's refusal to wait for Blonde. "You're so mean." I muttered as I looked off to the side. "Shut up." Red half-heartedly responded. "Sasori-sempai is always like this." Tobi explained happily. "No shit." I muttered under my breath.

We had just reached the elevator when Blonde had finally caught up. "Ass!" He hissed as he panted slightly. "I hate waiting." Was all Red said. "It's okay Deidara-sempai! If Sasori-sempai would have left you, at least it's a nice way to walk back to the dorms!" I could see the little flowers and sparkles around Tobi's head as he said that. _This man-child… wait dorms?_ "Fuck off, yeah!" Blonde snapped at him. "There are dorms?" I asked as I looked up at Tobi. Tobi looked down and blushed through his mask again. "Y-yeah! We all stay in the dorms!" Tobi explained. "Is staying in the dorms mandatory?" I asked just as the elevator dinged and slid open. "No, there are a few students that live at home. Only the extreme cases have to live in the dorms." Sasori explained with a yawn. I nodded my head as I focused on the floor. _At least I'm not that bad…_ "Hey," Blonde hissed slightly. "Why are you two holding hands, yeah?" It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about. I only remembered because Tobi squeezed my hand slightly. My face heated up and I purposely kept my gaze locked on the floor. "Minori is just so cute that Tobi couldn't help his self!" Tobi said with a dramatic sigh at the end. My face flushed as darker shade of red as Tobi threw his arms around me again and pulled my close. "See! She's so cute!" Tobi gushed. I pressed my face in the side of his neck in order to hide my blush. I was not used to so much physical contact.

"You're an idiot, yeah." Blonde grumbled in annoyance. _I can agree with that!_ "You're one to talk." Red scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean!" Blonde snapped. "Your taste in art says it all." Red replied in an almost lazy manner. "Bastard!" Blonde yelled suddenly. I stiffened against Tobi and clutch the bottom of his shirt in my right hand. A moment later a hand reached up and patted my head as Blonde and Red proceeded to have a heated argument. "There, there Minori." Tobi muttered gently. "Nothing to worry about. Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai argue all the time." I nodded my head slightly, but I kept my face planted in the crook of Tobi's neck. After a few more moments of Blonde and Red's argument, and Tobi trying to keep me calm. The elevator finally dinged. I peeled myself away from Tobi as the door slid open. Blonde and Red payed us no mind as they argued their way towards the exit. Tobi gently pulled me along as we followed them.

I stayed silent as we made our way over to Red's car. By the time we were all seated in the car and buckled up, Red and Blonde where not talking to each other and the atmosphere was very tense. _I just wanna go home_. I sighed and turned my head so I was looking out the window. "Minori?" Sasori suddenly asked. I flinched slightly, but I looked at him. His eyes were set on the road, and his knuckles were white from how tight he was gripping the wheel. "Yeah?" I asked cautiously. "You still live in Walt Street, right?" Red gave me a quick glance in his rear-view mirror. "Yeah." I muttered as I turned to look out the window. "Wait, you know where she lives, yeah?" Blonde asked incredulously. Red said nothing and neither did I. Blonde muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't hear him. The rest of the ride was silent. I can't describe how thankful I was when Red finally pulled up in front of my house. "Thanks." I said as Red parked his car in the middle of the street. His response was a simple nod. "Bye Minor! Tobi will see you tomorrow!" Tobi said happily as he rapidly waved. I smiled and exited the car. "See ya tomorrow, yeah!" Blonde said with a two-finger wave. I gave him a slight nod as I made my way up the front steps and into the house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mall Trip**

"Minori Kin!" An older female voice hissed the second that I turned to shut the door behind me. "Give me one god damn _can't_ you answer your phone." I mentally curse as my entire body went ridged from the demon's scolding voice. "Well?" The demon demanded forcefully. I could hear a slight tapping sound from behind me. I mentally sighed then I slowly turned and looked towards the kitchen doorway. A short lady around the height of 4'10" was leaning against the door way. Her arms where crossed tightly across her chest, her dark green eyes were narrowed in anger as her little pug nose flared. I gulped and quickly looked at the floor. "I was in school." I muttered as I gripped the door knob tightly. Thankfully the knob didn't make a noise. "Like you don't text your friends in school." She snapped, puffing out her pale cheeks in irritation. Her eyes were narrowed into slits. She was impatiently tapping her foot. The tell-tale signs of the demon's warning signals before she attacks. "If your _father_ was in town, I bet your ass would have answered that god damn phone real quick." My gripped tightened even more on the door knob. _Don't parents usually scold their children for being on their phones to much?_ "You _**always**_ show me disrespect when he's not around! You think that you are some type of queen or something!" _And the attack begins._ The demon ranted with great sweeps of her arms. "You are _so_ ungrateful for everything! I have half a mind to snatch that damn thing from you!" I started to tighten and untighten my grip on the door knob, unsure of how to escape this situation.

"I know what it is!" The demon hissed angrily, as if she suddenly came to the realization of something. "You are after my _man,_ aren't you!" It took all my physical and mental effort not to shake, nor respond to the demons hate speech. "You are just like your whore sister! Lying about shit just so you can get fucked right! Your poor father was probably seduced by that nasty whore!" The demon growled as her foot tapped faster. _She's about ready to launch…_ "That _Daddy Kink_ must run in the fucking nasty family then!" She spat. "I feel so bad for your parents for giving birth to _disgusting things_ like you! If they aborted you all then everything would be better! Their lives, my live, everyone's!" The demon was practically foaming at the mouth at this point. _God, I wish I could just choke her…_ An quick image flashed through my head, but I quickly pushed it away. _Don't think about that. It will not end well… Potatoes, Potatoes, Potatoes._ "And another thing," The demon continued to berate, but I zoned her out, for her safety. _This is why I hate coming home with the demon guarding the fucking kitchen._ "Aren't you going to say anything!?" The demon raged. I flinched and leaned closer to the door, snapping out of my daze.

"Fucker, you weren't listening where you?! You're not fucking deaf!" She growled darkly. _Sometimes I wish I was so I wouldn't have to listen to your voice. It would make my life so much easier._ The same image as before flashed in my head. I flinched against I forced the image away. "Why they fuck are you cowering? Did I hit you? _Do I ever fucking hit you?"_ She spat. _I would rather you did. Physical is easier to prove than mentally or emotionally. The more you yell the more I remember unwanted shit._ I slowly readjusted myself so I was standing up straight again so the demon would stop her verbal assault. We stood there a moment in silence, the demon was huffing from anger and I was forcing my breath out normally so I would not upset the demon anymore. No matter how much I willed it, I was not able to force my legs to move up that big, oak stair case to my little room in the attic. The only safe place in this entire godforsaken house. "Aren't you going to say anything?!" The short demon screeched. I winced slightly from the sound of her voice. "You always act like I am the _villain!_ I don't do shit to you!" L swallowed a lump in my throat as I continued to look at the floor. "Sorry ma'am." I muttered as my body started to tremble slightly, much to my dismay. "Is that all you say?! It seems like every time I turn around you are saying "sorry" for something!" Her voice yelled as it approached me. _Please don't…."_ If I had things go _my way_ then your ass wouldn't even _be here_." The demon shrieked as she marched on her war path towards me. _If I had it my way I wouldn't be here either bitch!_ All I could do was shake as I held onto the door knob.

When she was a few feet from me, I felt the door knob twist in my hand. This caused me to jump… toward the demon. The demon jolted to a stop as she saw me coming towards her. She took a quick step to the side to avoid me. Thus, my shoulder collided with the floor. _Hard._ I hissed in pain and rolled to my back. "Dumbass." A teenage male voice snorted. I looked up just as a size 11 shoe stepped over my face. I flinched and looked at the ground. "Akihiko! Honey! Welcome home!" The demon exclaimed in a sweet, motherly voices as she scurried past me towards her son. I laid on the floor a moment as listen to the foots steps. _Fuck these ass holes!_ Once I deemed them far enough away, I rolled to my uninjured side. I slowly pushed myself up off the ground. _Asses. Fuckers. Bitches. I fucking hate you all! I am so going to spit in the fucking milk again._ I hissed in pain as I gently rubbed my injured arm. I grumbled and made my way upstairs to my sanctuary. I made sure my foot steps were quiet as I quickly made my way up the stair case. Once at the top, I turned left down the hall and walked all the way to the back of the hallway. Once I was a few feet from the window, I reached up and pulled the old string that was barely visible. After lightly tugging it, the pullout stairs/latter came tumbling down. The stairs were old, rotten wood that seemed like it would snap at any moment. I quickly danced up the steps, avoiding the parts of the steps that I was more likely to break.

The attic was a small old little thing. The ceiling was so low, that I had to hunch over. The wood beams were covered in cobwebs with spiders in them. There was a tiny dresser to one side of the room with a drawer missing. In the middle of the floor, there was a half-broken box spring and mattress. The mattress was bare excepted for a wimpy pillow and a small blanket. I danced my way over to the dresser, making sure not to step on the loose floor boards. Once there, I quickly removed my school uniform and slipped into my normal street clothes. I smiled softly as I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. It was a present from my friends for transferring schools. _Dumb asses act like I would never see them again._ I quickly retrieved my phone from my pants pocket. I flipped it open and sent a quick text to Yoko to meet me at the nearest park.

I grabbed my wallet off the dresser and made my way over to the tiny window at the other end of the attic. I was barely small enough to fit through it. The window overlooked the back yard. I opened the window and carefully made my way out. After I slipped my first leg out, I made sure that my foot touched the lower roof before I moved. Once I made sure my footing was secured I ducked my head and twisted my body so that I was able to get my other leg out. After I was free from the window, I crept along the gutter to the other side of the house. I made sure to duck under every window in case the demon or that bastard was in a room. Once I made it to the edge of the roof, I quickly climb down the latter that I had hidden there when I first moved in. This section of the house was untouched by all the other occupants. So, hiding this damn latter was easy.

I quickly made my way down the latter and over the fence that lead into the ally beside the house. Once on the other side, I scurried towards the mouth of the ally. It only took a moment or two to reach the end, but I kept running. I ran towards the park as fast as I my feet could carry me. I was so happy to be leaving that demon's den. The park was only ten minutes away from my house, so by the time that I got there I was huffing from being completely out of shape. On the way there, I also had to be careful who saw me, so I was constantly ducking behind trash cans. The demon had spies everywhere. This area was heavily infested with them. After I arrived at the park, I sat on the old rusty swing as I caught my breath and waited for Yoko to get here.

After a few moments, my thoughts started to drift. The image from before kept trying to take over my thoughts like a fucking parasite. _Yoko needs to get here soon… I don't think I can last much longer…_ I was completely lost in my own world when Yoko pulled up. I didn't even notice she was there until she honked the horn. I jolted and fell backwards off the swing because of how lost in thought I was. "Minny! Are you okay?!" Yoko yelled from her car. I groan, laying there looking up at the clear blue sky. _Is this some type of metaphor for my life?_ "Minny!?" Yoko yelled more frantically. I held up my hand and gave her a thumb up. "Never better Yoko." I muttered. As I sat up, I felt a slight ache in my head. "Fuck" I muttered running the back of my head. "You sure you're okay?" Yoko's concern voice called. I waved her off as I got to my feet and walked over to the car.

"That kind of day, huh?" She asked with a sympatric look as I was walking over. I nodded my head in response. "So how was your first day?" Yoko asked, moving her long blonde hair away from her face. Her blue-green eyes looking at me throw her thick framed glasses. I snorted as I slid into the passenger seat. "That bad." She raised an eye brow. "Should have guessed with the way you fell off the swing." She snickered. I rolled my eyes and proceed to flip her off, but I smiled at her none the less. "It was certainly … interesting." I muttered, flashing her a small grin. "Bitch, I want all the fucking details." Yoko sang as she pulled off. I laughed before I relayed all the events that happened to me that day.

The story of my day took the entire twenty-five-minute drive to tell. The reason for this was because Yoko kept giving her input on the story. Mainly suggestions on how I should have knocked out Blonde and Hidan. She was also very _insisting_ about me telling Tobi to "Fuck Off" about how … touchy his is. "I'm just say Minny," Yoko ranted "that if a guy was like that with me I would punch him." "Haru." I said looking at her blankly. "I'm dating Haru, that doesn't count." Yoko protested. I rolled my eyes and stare out the window. "Hypocrite." I muttered under my breathe. "I am not. I am only caring about my wife." Yoko sighed in irritation. "You just want me all to yourself, stop lying." I smiled at her. "Oh yes, completely." She said sarcastically as she pulled into a parking spot. "Hey, don't forget you use to worship me in middle school." I reminded as we both exited the car. "Will you let that go!" Yoko groaned dramatically. "Never." I sang as we made our way inside the mall. "Besides, how will Uke-chan feel about this guy getting all touchy with you." Yoko asked, giving me a sly smirk. "I don't know. Probably just respond in the usual Uchiha way." I shrugged. "I swear." Yoko muttered dramatically. I blinked at her in confusion. "Oh yeah, where is Haru? He is usually with you." I asked while I looked around. "He's visiting family. He wanted me to tell you that it's your job to protect me from all the perverts while he is gone." Yoko said in a completely wrong imitation of Haru's voice. "Aye, aye captain Haru! Have fun on your pirate adventure." I mock saluted.

Once inside, we sat down on the benches that were right outside F.Y.E. "So, who's all here?" I asked as we plotted down. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke I believe. Hinata had to work and Tenten and Neji are off on a date." Yoko answered. "Where is the Sand Monster and his troll of siblings at?" I teased. Yoko glared at me as she responded, " _Gaara,_ is out of town right now. He is visiting his relatives." "You mean other mafia members." I muttered. "We all know that fucker as no other family." "Really?" Yoko snapped as she furrowed her brow in irritation. "The guy only has his siblings as living relatives, but he goes to "visit family" quite often. Not to mention when he comes back, he sometimes is covered in bandages and bruises. Also, the entire family, which I might add is just the three of them, is fucking loaded. You been to their fucking _mansion_ for crying out loud! That is fully equip with some of the top-notch staff I have ever seen!"

"Sasuke is rich and has staff, but you don't say anything about him being in the mafia." Yoko grumbled. "That's because Sasuke has dirty politic money. Although I wouldn't be surprised if a few of his family members dabbled in the "other" business." Yoko scoffed and glared death at me. "Listen to me though. Not to get me wrong, but unless Gaara's parent's where rich, they should not have that kind of money. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if they have more money than all the Uchiha's combined. Also, a child usually cannot access the money from a parents death until they are eighteen. The oldest anyway. For some reason, Gaara and his siblings have complete access to said account. The way that Kankuro spends money is ridiculous! This fucker spends more in a week than what an average person makes a year!" I defended with a huff. "I'm just saying, Gaara being in the mafia seems realistic." "You're being way over dramatic." Yoko rolled her eyes. "I think you are letting your friendship blind you to the truth." I sang, poking her cheek. Yoko grunted and rolled her eyes.

"You are too much sometimes." She grumbled, swatting my hand away. "What do you mean b-" I started asked offendedly, but got cut off when someone wrapped their arms around my neck and shoulder, pulling me back against the bench. I saw a flash of spikey blonde hair and blue eyes. "Minori!" Naruto cheered happily as he rubbed his face against my head. "We missed you!" I smiled gently as I patted his arm. "I missed you guys too. School was definitely not as fun without you all." "Damn right it's not!" Someone laughed from behind us. I smiled and turned over my shoulder. A boy with brown hair shaggy brown hair dark eyes. He was wearing a tan blazer over a white shirt and tan khakis. The emblem of Konoha High was places on the breast pocket of the blazer. "Still in your uniform I see." Yoko snickered. "Totally Kiba. Forgets to change his clothes." "S-shut up!" Kiba's face changed to a slight pink color. I laughed as I continued to pat Naruto's arm. "Hn." An irritated voice snapped from in front of me. I turned my head and smiled up at the guy was towering over me while half-heartedly glaring. "Yes?" I asked innocently. The raven haired guy rolled his dark eyes. "If you don't talk I won't understand what you want, Sasuke." I chastised lightly, a smirk toughing at my lips. "Yeah, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's creepy for you to stand there and stare!" "Shut it dobe." Sasuke snapped. Then he extended his hand out to me. I smiled and tilt my head to the side in a confused manor. "Still don't understand what you are saying." I teased innocently. Sasuke glared harder. I thought for sure that I was going to have a third eye because of the heat of his gaze. "Minori." He hissed in irritation. I rolled my eyes, but took his hand anyway. With that, he pulled me to my feet and out of Naruto's grasp.

"Many what a drag." A tired voice yawned. I looked around Sasuke and saw a guy with a high spikey pony tail and tired brown eyes. "Hey Shika, how's it going?" I greeted, smiling. Shikamaru gave me a slight nod as he yawned again. I smiled gently as I looked over to Yoko, Naruto, and Kiba. Naruto and Yoko were teasing Kiba for still being in his school uniform. I laughed at their childish antics. "Aren't we suppose to see a movie?" Sasuke asked as his brow twitched slightly. I smiled and leaned against his arm. "Shit! You're right!" Kiba hastily pulled out his phone, nearly dropping it in the process. "We have about twenty minutes before it starts." He sighed in relief. "Yoko and I still need to get tickets." I laughed. _Kiba just amuses me. His existence is funny, but not in a bad way_. "No need to worry, we already got them." Naruto boasted, wrapping his arms around Yoko's shoulder. "Our treat." "You mean my treat." Sasuke grumbled. Yoko and I giggled. "Let's get a move on people!" Kiba ushered us towards the theater. "The movies are on the other side of the mall! If we wanna get good seats, then we better hurry up and get there!" "Lead the way dog boy." Yoko commanded in, what I call, her princess voice. "Bitch." Kiba growled, but walked towards the move anyway. "What a drag." Shikamaru complained as he walked past me and Sasuke. Naruto and Yoko followed after Shikamaru. They started complaining about the latest homework assignment they had to complete.

I smiled fondly as I watched them go. I was only away from them for a day and I already miss them like crazy. "Hm." I looked up at Sasuke and gave him a gently smile. "Ready?' I asked as I squeezed his hand lightly. Sasuke didn't say anything, but a small smirk appeared in his face. "COME ON LOVE BIRDS!" Naruto screamed back at us. I laughed as Sasuke glared at them in irritation. "Let's go." I pulled him along, as I tried to catch up with the others. "So, how was your day?" Sasuke asked after a minute. "It left an impression, that's for sure." I muttered as I looked off to the side. "That bad?" Sasuke asked. I signed and scratched the back of my head with my free hand. "Define bad…" I said with a fake laugh. "I mean I did kinda break this guys nose" Sasuke sighed. "BUT! I didn't get in trouble! The teacher gave zero fucks." I rushed to explained. Sasuke signed again and gave me a look. "What?" I asked defensively. "That's not "bad""? Sasuke asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "It wasn't all like that…" I muttered as I looked off to the side.

"I mean overall it really wasn't that bad, just… different I guess." I hummed. "Don't get me wrong. I would come back to Konoha Prep in a heartbeat if I could. My new school is just… different. They run things completely different then what I was expecting. Like, did you know they only _accept two_ transfer students _a year_? Crazy, right? I thought that this reform school would have a lot more people trickling in, but I guess not. The c- Units are also weird. Like they call classes Units, and like there are sophomores, juniors and seniors all mixed together in there. In my Unit at least. Other Units have freshman in there was well. It's so weird to have classes with them. Also, I don't get to change classrooms. At all. I am in the same seat all fucking day long. It's killer on my ass really. Not to mention, my one and only teacher is a fucking creep. I can't stand him." I sighed and looked down, defeated. Sasuke chuckled as my small rant. His thumb rubbing small circles into the hand that he was holding. "Sounds like hell." I giggled and looked up at him. "You have no idea." I smiled. "I really wish that I could transfer back."

"UKE-CHAN! STOP SEDUCING MY WIFE ALREADY! WE'RE HERE!" Yoko yelled as she magically appears in front of us. Her hands where places on her hips and she was glaring darkly at Sasuke. "Let's go!" She demanded before she grabbed my free hand and pulled me into the theater. I let go of Sasuke's hand as I was drug away. I looked over my shoulder and shot him a quick apologetic look as I was drugged away. Once inside, Yoko put me on the end and sat beside me. "There, all better." She chirped, handing a bag of popcorn. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling at her spontaneous childishness. "Dork." I mumbled, throwing a piece of popcorn at her. "You love it." She teased as he ate the piece. Sasuke grunted at Yoko when he tried to get past us. Yoko stuck out her foot in an attempt to trip him, but Sasuke stepped right over her. "Dick." She grumbled as she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. I rolled my eyes as the opening credits start to play.

"That was awesome!" Naruto cheered. "Yeah it was!" Kiba barked out a laugh and gave Naruto a high-five. "It was a decent movie." I laughed. "Decent my ass." Shikamaru complained. "No one told me we were seeing a horror movie. I'm gonna have nightmare for a weak." He sighed as he rubbed he back of his neck. "I thought the plot was decent in this one." Yoko concluded. "I mean usually, all the stereotypes die, but not in this one." "True." I agreed. "I do think that it was obvious who the killer was though. I mean they put as little emphasis on them as possible, so it made sense that they did it." I added. "What? I totally thought the neighbor did it." Kiba confessed shyly. "That was the point. They wanted you to suspect him, that's why there was so much emphasis on his creepiness." Yoko explained. "Exactly, they wanted you to think that there was no way that the kind-caring boyfriend would ever be the killer." I continued. "They wanted a "devil in disguised" killer. It fucks with the audience more." "Yeah, it makes people more paranoid. I mean think of it. Everyone claims Gaara is a mobster, but what if he was actually trying to protect us from the psychotic dog-boy that everyone practically loves." Yoko said mischievously at Kiba. I rolled my eyes and Kiba shouted "Hey!". "I just joking." Yoko laughed "But, I am serious about the "disguised" thing. It does make living twenty times more paranoid. Constantly checking over your shoulder, locking the door every night, making sure you didn't lock someone in the house with you. Make sure you have a weapon near you for easy access, but not easy for the killer to get. You be careful who you let into your home." "Can we stop with all this killer talk." Naruto asked with a slight tremor in his voice. I smirked slightly as I patted his head. "Let's just get food." He added in a rush.

"I'm good with that." Yoko sang with a shrug. "Tengo Hambre." I muttered as I patted my stomach. "Food sounds good right now." Kiba agreed happily. "How you guys can eat after watching a gory more like that is beyond me." Shikamaru sighed. "It's food. I can always eat food." Yoko said in a serious voice. "Of course, you could." Shikamaru muttered. "Dorks." I snorted as I walked away. "Wait up!" Yoko called. She quickly caught up to me and hooked her arm with mine. "Wanna hit up our usual spot?" Yoko asked. "Barns & Noble?" I joked. "Yesssss." Yoko hissed excitedly. "I love their coffee. I should get some for Haru when I leave." Yoko clapped giddily. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "We just got out of school. I don't wanna go to some place with books." Naruto whined. "How about that pizza shop?" Shikamaru suggested. "Sounds good to me." I said with a yawn. "I'm down." Yoko shrugged. "Sweet! Pizza!" Naruto and Kiba cheered together. "Then it's decided. Let's go." Yoko sang. She pulled me along with her as she marched off towards our new destination. I looked over my shoulder at Sasuke and gave him a another quick apologetic look.

"So, Minny," Yoko began. "you would not believe this dream I had last night. It was epic." "Dude, tell me what happened." I genuinely enthused. Yoko smiled from ear to ear, then began to retell everything that she remembered. I listen intently and commented here and there during her story. Yoko finished her dream by the time we made it to the shop. "Did, that was fucked up." I snickered at her dream. "I know right! It could be like some Saw shit or something." She laughed. I laughed with her. "Hey Yoko," Naruto said as he suddenly wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "Help me and Kiba pick out the pizza, would ya?" He smiled brightly at her. "Sure thing." She agreed with a nod. "You guys get a table." Kiba gestured to Shikamaru, Sasuke and me. I nodded and made my way over. "Get a booth!" Kiba called after me. I waved him off.

I quickly made my way to the back of the little store and sat in the biggest, corner booth. "This good?" I asked as I slide in. "Seems fine." Sasuke said as slide in beside me. Shikamaru shrugged. "I have to use the bathroom." Shikamaru said before he turned on his heels and walked away. I blinked for a moment, then shrugged. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was scowling at Shikamaru as he was walking away. I blinked again. _Did I miss something?_ "Hey, Sassy?" I poked his cheek. He flinched from the sudden poke, then shifted his scowl towards me. "You know I hate it when you call me that." He hissed as he pushed my hand away. "But you don't hate it as much as Uke-chan do you?" I asked innocently. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in response. I laughed and sat back against the cushioned bench. We sat there for a moment in silence. "So, Minori." Sasuke said kinda awkwardly. I looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you think your new school will change you?" He asked. He had his stare fixed on the table. I blinked again. "What do you mean? Everyone changes, don't they?" Sasuke shook his head slightly. "That's not what I meant. I mean, are you gonna… you know…" He tries to say. I blinked again. "What?" I asked confused. Sasuke sighed angrily. "You know, become one of …them." He muttered darkly. I blinked again. _Does he mean a delinquent? I already am one, as far as society is concerned anyway._ Sasuke sighed and looked at me with a sad, but slightly irritated look. "No, I'm not talking about you being a delinquent." He sighed. I blinked. _Shit, did I say that out loud?_ My face flushed slightly from embarrassment. "Are you going to become… one of _them_?" Sasuke hissed darkly.

I was a bit taken back by his tone, but I was more focused on trying to figure out what he was referring too. _Them? Who?... Oh…_ _ **Them.**_ "No, I have intentions of becoming a gang member. I have better things to do them terrorize this city." I said gently as I reached out to grab Sasuke 's arm. Sasuke looked up at me and smiled. "Good, because I will beat your ass if you do." He taunted. "Bitch, you wish." I snorted. "I've been kicking your ass since we were five." Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "I let you win." "Lies." I hissed. Sasuke laughed as he grabbed my hand that was on his arm.

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked as he removed my hand. "Same thing I do every weekend." I smiled. "Sleep." Sasuke snorted. I flashed him a bright smile. "You betcha." "How about we go do something?" He offered as his looked above me, his face turning slightly pink. "I don't know. I really like my sleep." I teased gently. Sasuke glared at the wall above me. "Really?" He asked kind of irritated. "Yup, but I'm up for napping in your bed though." I joked. "Your bed is like super comfy." "So, you are willing to hang out if we chill in my bed?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yup! Beds are awesome." I giggled. Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you don't wanna like see a movie or something?" Sasuke offered. "We can rent something from Redbox or watch Netflix as we chill in your bed." I smiled. Sasuke deadpan. "What about going to an amusement park? Or a zoo?" Sasuke offered. "Nope. I hate going into the public on the weekends. To many people." I said with a slightly scrunched up face. "Whatever. I'm fine with having you come over." He sighed in defeat. "Sweet." I laughed as I cross my arms. "I miss Tetsu's cooking anyway. Man, he's the best chef your family every had." I said fondly as I thought about all the delicious food that I had in the past. Sasuke chuckled in amusement.

"Well Testu's been a chef since before we were born." Sasuke smiled. "My point! It's some of the best food out there! If he was not in his fifties, I would totally marry that man." I sighed happily. Sasuke scowled slightly. "You would marry a guy, just because he's a good cook?" Sasuke asked. "Of course! Nothing is more attractive than a guy that can cook! Well a pretty stocked bank account is a close second." I laughed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I pouted. "You are weird." Sasuke poked my forehead. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're such a child." Sasuke scoffed. "That's funny coming from the biggest child I know." I muttered. _Well minus Tobi… That man-child is on a whole another level._ "I have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke feigned ignorance. "Liar." I sang and leaned against arm. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. I hummed softly and nestled my face against his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" A female voice exclaimed suddenly. _Great… a fucking fangirl…_ I searched for the source and my face paled instantly when I saw who was coming over. A tall, slender girl with short pink hair was waving enthusiastically as she quickly made her way over to us. "What are the odds of running into you here?" She asked in a high pitched, annoying voice that made me wanna cry. "Hm." Sasuke responded as he purposely avoided looking at her. I quickly lowered my gaze and pulled away from Sasuke. I could feel Sasuke looking at me, but I didn't have the strength to look up at him. "Did you miss me today?" Sakura purred seductively. She leaned over the table to where her face was right in front of Sasuke's. Her boobs, practically falling out of her shirt. _Probably because of a push up bra. This bitch barely has anything in that department._ Sasuke did not react to her. He just sat there and stared hard at the table. "Not even a little bit? I bet you got so lonely without good company around." Sakura cooed. Sasuke held strong and refused to even acknowledge Sakura's existence. _Must be that iron will that all Uchiha have…_ Sakura pouted, then stood up. She stood there and pouted at him, while he ignored her. We stayed like this for a few moments, personally I was to fucking _terrified_ to even flinch. After a while, I saw Yoko and the guys peaking around the corner at us. They were watching very intently. Yoko was more or less glaring at Sakura. I could see that Naruto had a grip on her shoulder, probably to try to prevent her from doing something really stupid. I smile to myself. _That dork is horrible at keeping her anger in check. I'm not one to talk though…_

"Oh," Sakura suddenly spat. I flinched and quickly looked down again. I started to feel myself hunch and slide down in my seat slightly. "Sorry Minori, I didn't see you there." She said snarkily. "I guess you just blend into the back ground too much." I involuntarily flinched as the image I was trying so hard to push away flashed in my mind again. I shook my head and tightly squeezed my hands into fists. "What, not even going to greet me?" Sakura said in a mock hurt tone. _Piss off._ My jaw tensed slightly as a different image flashed through my mind. I flinched slightly as it came and went. "What are you jumping at?" Sakura huffed. "I swear, you are such a fucking weirdo." _Rather be a weirdo than a bitch._ "I don't see why someone as amazing as Sasuke would hang out with some nobody like you." Sakura sneered.

My teeth smashed together. I glared up at Sakura, ready to fucking put this bitch in her place, when the memory I have been forcing out of my mind reappeared. This time, I was not able to stop the image that plagued my mind. _A small dark room. Surrounded by coats and shoes. The solid oak door that I knew was locked from the other side._ I froze as the image burned vividly in my mind. I gulped as I clasp my hands tightly together, trying to force myself back into the present. "You know, I do have to thank you." She said in a sickly sweet voice that sounded distant. "Since you took out that ugly red hair bitch, that's one less girl that comes between me and my Sasuke." My teeth clenched together as my anger started to rise. I could feel my anger boil into my blood as I was ripped from the image and was finally in the present.

Before I could process what was happening, I was standing up and glaring at Sakura. "You act like you have a shot sweetie, but we all know that you are the _**last**_ person will ever date. Face it! Yoko has a better chance of getting with Sasuke, and they hate each other." My voice snapped. _What are you saying?! Shut up!_ Sakura crossed her arms, and clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing. _I'm fucking screwed…_ "Your just je-" Sakura began, but she as interrupted by Sasuke saying. "Don't waste your time with her Minori. She's not worth it." Sakura head whipped towards Sasuke. Her eyes reflecting hurt and betrayal. A small part of me thought that it was funny. The majority of me wanted to run and hide somewhere.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined, dramatically slamming her hands on the table. I felt my eyes roll and my voice scoff. Sakura shot a quick glare in my direction, before she turned back to Sasuke and gave him big, sad, puppy eyes. "Don't you mean _Minori_ not worth it. I mean look at what she _did_ to Karin! She's still in the hospital! Minori is a danger to you! It's a good thing that _monster_ got transferred to another school! I would be better if she was locked up somewhere!" I sucked my teeth and looked away. I wanted to jump in and defend myself, but everything she was saying I agreed with on some subconscious level. "The only dangerous one here is Yoko." Sasuke said monotoniously. Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if that pint-sized bitch can do anything." I could hear a muffled cry somewhere behind me. "She should have been sent away with this bitch." Sakura stabbed a finger towards me "Her weird creepy ass boyfriend should go with her." There was a loud crash behind us. Sakura did not even flinch at the commotion behind her. _Which means, this bitch knows that Yoko is here somewhere._ "It's such a shame that Sasuke is forced to hang out with suck low lives!" Sakura sighed melodramatically, raising a hand to her forehead. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Just leave. You are making a scene." Sasuke commanded. His entire face just screamed irritation. "What? Why _me_?" Sakura whined as she stomped her foot like a child. "Because you are annoying." Sasuke spat. I smiled as Sakura's face dropped. "How could you say that after everything we been through?!" Sakura complained as she places a hand over her heart. "We have been through nothing. Now go away or I am getting a restraining order." Sasuke threatens darkly. Sakura whines as her gaze drops to the floor. She stood there for a moment, sulking. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit back down. "I don't understand why you wanna hang out with this liar." Sakura moped. I froze, mid crouch. _This bitch…_ "I mean she just lies all the time! She even lied about her poor parents!" Sakura tried to reason. My face flushed a dark shade of red. Images came flashing through my head. _A tree, presents, dark closet, angry people, pieces of glass shattered, flashing lights, cars, blood…_ _ **blood everywhere.**_ I felt my teeth smash together in a tight, head rattling clench. I looked down and quickly made my way past Sakura.

Once I was past her, I broke out into a full-blown sprint. There were many shouts from behind me as I quickly escaped. Some of them were my name, but my body ignored their calls as I ran. As I retreated, my mind could only focus on one thing. _**Blood. Blood. .BloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBlood. BloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBlood BloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBloodBlood BloodBloodBloodBloodBloo-**_ I slammed into something and fell backwards on my ass. "Whoa there." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Tobi sitting on the floor in front of me. I guess I knocked him over. "Minori!" Tobi cheered happily, jumping to his feet. I just looked down at the tiled floor. _Of all the fucking people I could run into, it had to be the fuck man-child. That's just what I need._ "Minori?" Tobi asked as he made his way over to me. I didn't respond as he moved towards me. My body felt too heavy to move, and every time I wanted to talk, to tell him to piss off, my voice would die out before I could even form the words. _This is beyond frustrating._

Tobi crouched down in front of me. He didn't say anything, he only observed me. I sat there and looked at the floor. I did not have the energy to do _anything._ I just wanted to disappear at that moment. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. There were people staring at us as they walked by. Some even had the nerve to actually stop and gawk at us. "Minori." Tobi called in a gentle, soothing voice, soon followed by a hand gently touching my head. "It's okay. Tobi's here." He started to rub my head gently. _Fucker. Don't fucking patronize me!_ I opened my mouth into to insult Tobi for his kindness, but the words never came. I clamped my jaw shut. "Don't cry Minori!" Tobi panicked slightly. _Crying? Who the fuck is crying? Not m-_ A tear dripped off my chin. _… fuck…_ Soon the tears start to stream from my eyes faster. Tobi starts to panic. It's obvious by the way he is rapidly running his hands threw his hair that he had no fucking clue what to do. Not like I do either.

"I-i-it's okay! Tobi will make Minori smile again!" Tobi rushed frantically. I inwardly sighed and looked away again. "Um, um." Tobi stammered as she tried to think. "I know!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet while pointing at the ceiling. Even more people were staring now. _Great… The demon is definitely going to know about this…_ "Why don't we get ice-cream?! Ice-cream always make Tobi happy when he's sad." Tobi yammered on happily. I didn't respond to him. I was too tired to. "Yeah! Let's go Minori!" Tobi grabbed my hands and roughly pulled me to my feet. My legs gave out almost instantly. "Does Minori wanna piggy-back ride?" Tobi asked in a childish voice. _Oh god please don't._ Somehow, Tobi took my silence as a yes and maneuvered me onto his back without my help. _I could die of embarrassment any second now._ "Onward to ice-cream!" Tobi declared loudly. I mustered up enough strength to wrap my arms around Tobi's shoulders and bury my face into his neck as Tobi skipped through the mall to the ice-cream shop.


	4. AN

Hey guys!,  
Sorry but things have been really crazy and busy in my life this past month so I am delaying the chapter this month. Don't worry, it will be up by the end of the month though.

Sorry guys!  
Chi 3


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We're almost there!" Tobi screeched happily as he skipped down the mall. I had a death grip on his shoulders, my face felt like it was on fire as he made his merry way to the ice-cream shop. I was hoping that I could attempt to look small enough so people would not notice me. From the many stares that I felt on my back I doubt that it worked. I could feel my face get hotter as I hear people whisper as we went by. _Please go the fuck away. This is definitely not what I need right now…_ "Isn't that Minori Kin?" I heard someone whisper. "Oh my god it is!" Another one whispered loudly. "I can't believe that she actually hangs out with someone like that!" _God damn this shit… Well, you are on a man-child's back because you are having a fucking "tough" day. Get over it! You let that pink haired bitch ruin your day! Seriously?!_ I sighed and rubbed my face against Tobi's neck. Tobi hummed and rested his head against mine. "It's alright Minori." Tobi said gently. "Tobi will make Minori's tears go away." "Are they dating?" I heard someone else whisper. "No way!" Another gasp quietly. _Fuck this shit…_ I clenched my teeth and pressed myself closer to Tobi. _I am so fucking over today._

After a few moments, Tobi suddenly stopped skipping. I peeled my face from Tobi's neck and peak over his shoulder. The door to a tactic little ice-cream shop was right in front of us. "We made it!" Tobi cheered loudly. I rolled my eyes and slide off Tobi's back. I quickly place my gaze at the floor because I still felt the many people looking at us. "You okay?" Tobi asked, his voice full of concern. Without raising my head, I gave Tobi a small head nod as I gripped the end of my shirt. We stood there in silence for a moment, neither one of us confident enough to say something to the other. _Well, this is awkward… that's just what I get for letting myself be dragged away by a guy I literally just met today. Like for real. He could be so fucking serial killer for all I know._ I mentally sighed as my grip on my shirt tightened. _I just wanna sleep._ Tobi made a small noise, snapping my out of my thoughts. I lifted my head slightly just in time to see Tobi reach out and grab my hand. I could feel my face flushed a deep red, my gaze dropping back to the floor. "Let's go get some ice-cream." He said happily. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him for some reason, so I kept my gaze on the floor and responded with a simple nod. Tobi's grip tightened on my hands as he led me into the shop.

"H-Hey Minori." A familiar quiet stammered out the moment we entered the door. I looked up and saw a girl with dark hair that fell down to her hips, with light eyes in a stereotypical ice-cream server uniform standing behind the ice-cream counter. A smile instantly spread across my face as I recognize that girl. "Hina!" I greet cheerfully. "I didn't know you worked here?" I made my way over to the counter that she was standing behind. "I-I-I j-just started yesterday." She stuttered shyly, but gave me an innocent smile. I flashed her a warm smile in return. _Aww. Hinata is adorable like always!_ "Really, that awesome! I bet Naruto would be so happy for you." I teased innocently. Hinata's face turned a deep, dark shade of red. "N-N-N-N-Naruto?!" Hinata exclaimed embarrassed. I giggled at her reaction. "Yep. I know that he would definitely be here to cheer you on a support you." Hinata's face was getting a darker shade as red as I talked. "He might even become a regular here." I teased gently. "R-r-r-r-r-egular." Hinata stammered as he poked her two index fingers together and looked at the floor. I giggle again. _Hinata is such a cutie I swear!_

"Minori laughed!" A loud voice exclaimed from beside me. _Oh yeah, I forgot about him…_ "Yeah, I did."I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head as I looked over that the man-child attached to my hand. "Tobi is glad that Minori feels better." Tobi looked down at me as he squeezed my hand gently. My face heated up slightly, but I smiled back up at him in return. _He is a sweet guy at least._ "Hmmm." Hinata hummed. I turn my focus back to my friend behind the counter. "What?" I asked tilting my head to the right, slightly confused. "I-i-it's nothing." Hinata stammered as she waved her hands. "Just thinking." I gave her a confused look, but I quickly shrugged it off. "Tobi bets that he can guess Minori's favorite flavor." Tobi proclaims happily. I turn and raised an eyebrow at him "Oh really." I challenged playfully, a smirk tugging at my lips. "Yup! Tobi is magical like that." Tobi laughed as he scratched that back of his head. "Dork." I snorted and rolled my eyes, but I was smiling none the less. Tobi chuckled and stepped closer to the ice-cream counter. Tobi put his free hand under his chin and looked thoughtfully at all the flavors that were displayed. I rolled my eyes at his seriousness. "Hmm." Tobi hummed as he gently tapped is chin.

I looked at Hinata and saw that she was silently giggling at Tobi. "He's special." I joked, laughing. "I-I can tell." Hinata smiled back. Hinata's eyes shift back and forth between the two of us. "The two of you seem really close, have you known each other long?" Hinata asked without stammering. "Just met today actually." I said. "He's in the same class as me." Hinata's eyebrows shot up and her eye widen. "R-r-really? You two seem like you two known each other for a bit." Hinata responded astonished. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. "I honestly never seen this guy until today." Hinata nodded her head in response. "S-s-so does that mean he's in the same grade as us?" Hinata asked. "Hmm, that a good question. I am honestly not really sure." I admitted. "What?" Hinata asked, her brow's knitting together in confusion. "It's a very long explanation." I sighed tiredly. "I will explain it to you later." "O-okay." Hinata nodded.

"Tobi knows what Minori wants!" Tobi suddenly exclaims. I flinched slightly by his random yelling. "He he, sorry Minori." Tobi apologized as he held up a peace sign with his freehand. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "But, Tobi is 100% sure that he knows what kind of ice-cream Minori wants!" Tobi said passionately. I raised an eyebrow as a smiled spread across my face. "Oh really. Well Mr. Ice-cream wizard, order way." "Aye, aye." Tobi gave me a mock two finger salute before he turned to Hinata. "Minori wants a scoop of Mint Chip ice-cream on a regular waffle cone with lots of Reese Cups chunks." Tobi order confidently. My jaw dropped instantly. I looked at Tobi in astonishment _._ I quickly looked over at Hinata and saw that she was just as stunned as I was. "How the hell did you do that?!" I was completely and utterly dumbfounded. Tobi rubbed the back of his head in a shy manner and he chuckled lightly. "Tobi is the ice-cream whisperer." He said innocently. _This fucker._

"O-o-one mint chip coming right up." Hinata chirped happily as she hustled to get my order ready. I was still looking at Tobi in amazement as Hinata made my ice-cream. "I will never doubt your magical powers again, oh might wizard." I said with a blank face. "He he." Tobi laughed as he held up another peace sign. "Tobi said he was magical. Tobi never lies." "Yes, yes you did tell me. I promise to trust you for now on Tobi" I laughed. "H-here's your cone." Hinata stuttered as she handed the ice-cream to Tobi. "Thank you!" Tobi chirped as he took the cone. I went to reach for my wallet, when Tobi handed Hinata that money. "Tobi, I could have paid for it." I muttered. "This is Tobi's feel better treat for Minori." Tobi explained. "Tobi had to pay sinc he wanted Minori to feel better." I blushes and looked at the floor for a moment. "Th-thanks." I muttered. "Let's go find a good seat." Tobi stepped towards the seating area. "Aren't you going to get anything?" I asked. "Nope! This is Minori's feel good ice-cream treat!" Tobi said happily as he squeezed my hand gently. I blushed and looked down. "T-Thanks." I stuttered. _This man-child…_ "Let's go find a good seat." Tobi pulled me through the shop towards the small booths. Tobi pick a white and pink monstrosity that was connect to a window that provided a floor level view of the mall.

Tobi slid into one side and I slid in across from him. "Here you go." Tobi handed me my ice-cream. "Thank you." I said politely. The instant I got my ice-cream, my eyes went straight to the window. I silently ate my ice-cream as I watched all the people interact with each other. _People are so weird._ "Minori likes to people watch?" Tobi's voice breaking my focus. I looked over at Tobi and saw that he was leaning toward with his head propped up by his hand. "Yeah." I smiled. "It's interesting to see how all the people interact with each other." Tobi nodded his head. I took that as a sign to continue talking. "I mean people are act differently around different people." I turned back to the window and pointed towards a slender girl with pale blonde hair that went past her butt. "Take that girl for example. I've known her since elementary school. She has always been a major bitch, except when the guy she likes comes around. Then she wants to act like she's a saint because she doesn't want him to know how much of a bitch she really is." I rambled mindlessly. "People put on different faces for different people. It's interesting to see how people will interact with each other, you know." I took a lick of my ice-cream as I looked back at Tobi.

Tobi was looking straight at me, as if he was analyzing me. _Did I say something wrong?_ I quickly looked down at the table. _What did I do?_ "Minori is so cute." Tobi chuckled out. My head snapped up. _What?_ I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Minori is cute when she talks about her hobbies." Tobi beamed. "Tobi really enjoy hearing about what Minori likes." My face flushed again for the millionth time that day as I once again looked at the table. _This smooth talking ass…_ "Minori is also really cute when she's embarrassed." Tobi chuckled. I jumped slightly when a hand softly rubbed my head. _I bet I'll look real fucking cute when I smash this ice-cream in you face, bitch._ "Thanks." I muttered as I continued to eat my ice-cream.

"Does Minori like her ice-cream?" Tobi asked as he leaned closer towards me. I unintentionally leaned back and practically held my ice-cream against my chest. "Y-yeah. Thanks." I muttered as I mentally cursed at myself for my behavior. "Tobi is happy!" Tobi exclaimed as he leaned back into his seat. "Tobi is glad that Minori is not upset anymore." I smiled as I looked out the window again. I watched several people walk by while I mindlessly ate my ice-cream _I really needed this. This was something that I really needed._ My hand on the ice-cream tightened slightly. I snuck a quick look at Tobi. He was currently looking out the window. I smile softly. _He really did not need to do this for me. I really do appreciate the warm welcome he has given me since we met. He really is a sweet guy._

"So, what are you doing here." I asked before taking another lick of ice-cream. "Getting Minori some feel better ice-cream." Tobi said simply, turning back to face me. I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling. "I mean at the mall dork." I laughed. "Ohhh." Tobi chuckled. "Deidara-sempai needed some more art supplies, so Tobi went and grabbed some." I looked around. "Did you not get them yet?" I asked. "No, Tobi ran into Minori first. A crying Minori is more important then art supplies. Deidara-sempai would understand." I blushed and looked at the table. _Tobi is such a nice. It's hard to believe that he is at Akatsuki High._ I looked up at him and saw him looking out the window again. _He's strange, but he is nice. He's nice to everyone too. I wonder what he did to get set to Akatsuki High?_

I open my mouth to thank Tobi for all his kind, but as I did a thought played in my head. _What does he want from me. People are only nice for a reason. He must want something from me._ I could feel my muscles tense. This caused Tobi to look over at me. "Is everything alright?" Tobi asked in a _false_ concerning voice. I could feel my jaw setting. _I really hope that I don't so something stupid._ I looked at – no – analyzed Tobi for a second. Tobi was just calmly leaning forward, his head still resting against a hand. His was giving off a calm and friendly aura. _I bet that fucker is smirking behind that mask Think he has me falling into his plan or some shit._ I narrowed my eyes and stopped eating my ice-cream. _This fucker probably thinks he's getting "something" in return for all his niceness. Disgusting._ The ice-cream suddenly lost its appeal.

"Something wrong Minori?" Tobi asked innocently. "What's your game?" I demanded without thinking. Tobi froze for a second. "What?" Tobi asked with _fake_ confusion. My jaw clenched as my eyes rolled at his lies. I sat up straight and then slightly leans towards Tobi. "Don't play stupid. You know damn well what I meant." I hissed through clenched teeth. Tobi raised his hands up in defense and started to wave them. "No, Tobi has no idea what you are saying." Tobi persisted. "Tobi is really confused about what Minori is talking about." I rolled my eyes and growled. "Fucking liar." I slouched back into my seat. "Just fucking fess up to it already." I snarled. I could feel melted ice-cream run down may hand and the cone becoming mushy as my anger was starting to build.

Tobi started to wave his hand frantically. "Tobi's not a liar! Really!" he loudly persisted. "Tobi does not know what Minori is talking about!" I growled. I felt the ice-cream gush from the cone. I looked down and saw that I pressed my fingers into the cone. I sighed but grabbed a few napkins from the dispenser that was sitting on the table. Tobi sat in silence as I proceeded to clean up my mess. _This fucker is really persistent to keeping up the innocent persona. I applaud his dedication._ I huffed angrily and stared at the window.

"What's wrong? Did Tobi so something wrong that upset Minori?" Tobi rushed suddenly. I groaned. As narrowed my eyes as I turned to look at him. "Tobi is telling the truth. Tobi really doesn't know what he did wrong. Tobi is sorry if he upset Minori. Tobi just wanted to make Minori feel better." Tobi whined. "Why?" I snarled. "What does me being happy have to do with you?" Tobi froze, his hands stopping, but he still had them in the air. "Tobi likes it when Minori is happy." Tobi muttered weakly. I rolled my eyes and snorted. _Isn't that a lame pick up line? This isn't some shitty romance movie. Pick up lines are not going to work on me fucker._

"Don't you think it's a little … _coincidental_?" I asked in a monotone voice. "What?" Tobi asked sadly, finally putting his hands down. "That you have been nothing but nice to me since we met. Like unnaturally nice." I responded blankly. Tobi tilted his head to the said in faux confusion. "Tobi's nice to everyone." Tobi whimpered slightly. "A little too nice don't you think." I clicked my teeth and turned my gaze to the window again. "I mean you have just been the _hero_ for the new girl since she transferred in. Showing her around, letting her eat with you and your friends, giving her a ride home, buy her ice-cream, and actually talking to her." Tobi whined lowly. "Tobi just didn't want Minori to feel left out." I rolled my eyes. "Of course, you did. Because you are such a nice guy, right?" I mocked in a happy voice. I scoffed and rested my head against the window. "Tobi is nice." Tobi defended weakly.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again. "Just tell me what you want from me." "Tobi just wants to be friends." Tobi muttered sadly while he looked down at the table. "That's what they all say." I scoffed "It's true." Tobi insisted sadly. "Tobi just wants to be friends with Minori." "Why?" I demanded. I sat up straight and glared at Tobi. My fists clenched tightly in my lap. "Why, do you want to be friends. What purpose is there for us being friends?" Tobi sat in silence for a moment. I grunted and glared at him. _This fucker. I am so fucking done._ I jumped up and slammed my hands on the table, the half-melted ice-cream that I had splattered on the table. "See ya." I snapped.

I turned to slide out of the booth when a hand suddenly caught my wrist. "Wait!" Tobi panicked. "Please don't leave!" He pleaded desperately. I gritted my teeth and ripped my arm out of his grip. _As if fucker._ "Minori!" Tobi jumped to his feet. His hand shot out and trapped my hand this time. I sucked my teeth and gave Tobi a death stare. "What?" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Tobi is sorry that he upset you!" Tobi rushed out his grip tightening by the second. "Tobi just wants to be friends!" "Why?" I growled darkly. _I am getting so tired of you use the same line._ Tobi did not say anything, he just stared at me. I huffed and pulled my hand out of his grip.

"Tobi just does!" Tobi rushed out as he grabbed my wrist once again. _This fucker is pretty handsy. And ballsy. Boy is he ballsy._ I huffed for a few moments before I turned to look at Tobi. Since his fucking face was covered I did not know what expression he had on, but the grip he has on my wrist I'm assuming he is frantic. I huffed again and ran a hand through my hair. "What do you mean you "just" do? That's not a fucking reason." I hissed quietly. "Tobi can't explain it!" Tobi shook his head rapidly from side to side. "Tobi just wants to be close with Minori!" I sighed angrily. I looked away from Tobi and glared at the floor. "I don't understand you." I grumbled. "Tobi doesn't under either." Tobi murmured softly. "But Tobi really does care for Minori. Tobi is not trying to be mean to Minori. Tobi really likes it when Minori is smiling and is happy." My face flushed from embarrassment from Tobi's words. _Is this really some type of shitty romantic movie?_ "Tobi is sorry for making Minori feel bad. Tobi is sorry for making Minori distrust him." Tobi apologized as he squeezed my wrist gently. I studied his expressionless mask for a minute then sighed. "Dumbass." I muttered, more towards myself then at Tobi. "Tobi is sorry." Tobi hung his head, but still held firmly onto my wrist. I stood there a moment, not really sure what to say.

A cough quickly made me realize that we were not the only two in the room. Hinata was standing behind the counter. Her face red as he purposely avoided looking in our direction. Thankfully she was the only one in the room with us. My face flushed instantly. I pulled my wrist away from Tobi and squatted on the floor with my arms wrapped around me, my face buried in my knees. "Minori." Toni said gently as he crouched down beside me. _I can die now. For god sakes just let me disappear._ A hand gently rubbed my back as I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "A-a-a-are you okay." Hinata's voice stuttered. _I will be after my funeral…_ "Tobi think Minori is just tired." Tobi explained. "Tobi will take her home so she can get a nap." I was lifted off the ground. I panicked for a moment before my face was pressed into someone chest. "Thank you for the ice-cream." Tobi said polite before he exited the shop with me in his arms. _I swear I could die right this minute._

I thought that the walk through the mall earlier was bad. The number of stares I got was ridiculous. I guess my behavior was too, but still. I pressed my face closer against Tobi's just and whimpered slightly. _God, I swear I have mood disorder or something._ Soon a cold breeze hit me. _I guess we are outside now._ I turned my head as we made our way through the parking lot. Tobi walked past many cars until he stopped at a black Dodge Charger. _Fucking expensive car…_ Tobi walked to the passenger door and opened it. He leaned over and gently placed me in the seat. My face was a deep shade of red as Tobi buckled me in and shut the door. I quickly buried my face in my hands as Tobi slid into the passenger seat.

Tobi didn't say anything as he started the car. The ride to my house remained quiet. _I feel bad._ I peaked over at Tobi. His body language was relaxed, but I was sure if he was upset. _I feel like such an ass for the way that I acted earlier. I mean he could be a nice guy. Not everyone is an ass hole._ I sighed and looked down at my lap. _The least that I could do is apologize._ I opened my mouth, but the words were stuck in my throat. _Does it even matter if I apologize? I mean I acted like a fucking psycho. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something._

"Hey Minori," Tobi said suddenly. I flinched slight. _God damn it._ I looked over at him. "Yeah?" I asked timidly. "Tobi is sorry." Tobi genuinely apologized. I blinked a few times as I processed what he said. "What?" I asked complete confused. Tobi didn't say anything, but his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "What ever Tobi did to make you distrust him, he is really sorry about it. Tobi just wants to be friends." Tobi said sadly. I blinked a few times again. "Tobi," I said gently. I sighed. "you didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing. I acted like a bitch to you back there and it was not necessary." My fist tugging at the bottom of my shirt. "I'm sorry Tobi. Could you please forgive me?" Tobi slowed the car down and stopped. I raised my eyebrow at him. Tobi turned towards me and placed his hand on my knee. "Tobi could never be mad at Minori." Tobi said gently as he rested his forehead against mine.

A blush spread across my face, but I smiled and closed my eyes. "Thank you Tobi." I muttered happily. We sat there for a moment, enjoying each other company. Tobi sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Minori should go get some sleep." Tobi said gently as he rubbed my knee. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I think today was just … brain overload." I chuckled. Tobi hummed in response. "Tobi believes it. school is hard, especially a new school." I nodded my head in agreement. "Especially when the school is Akatsuki High, my homeroom teacher quit, and then we go another creepy guy as a teacher." Tobi laughed.

I turned and looked out the window. It took me a second to realize that we were in front of my house. _Holy shit I was not paying attention._ "Thanks for the ride Tobi." I smiled at him. "Tobi was happy that he got to hang out with Minori." Tobi chirped happily. I raised and eye brow and snorted. "Sure." I laughed. I unbuckled and slid out the car. I paused a moment before I shut the door. "I really do appreciate everything you have done for me today Tobi. I really do." "Tobi enjoyed hanging out with Minori." Tobi said happily. I smiled at his kindness. "See ya tomorrow Tobi." I said as I shut the car door. Tobi waved at me. I smiled and walked through the gate that lead to the backyard. I quickly made my way past all the windows without being seen, hopefully. I climbed up the latter that I had on the one side of the roof and made my way to my room. Once I was in my room, I collapsed from exhaustion.

 _Man, what a day…. So happy that it's over._


	6. AN 2

Hello dear readers!,

Sorry I have not updated yet this month. I am currently working on the latest chapter, but I have just had constant stressful event after event. I am sure a lot (if not everyone) of you can related to this. After taking some time to myself and reflecting on everything, I have decided that I will not be making the chapters as long. I have zero intentions of abandoning this work and I do not want to put this on hiatus. This story is like my baby and I want to keep it alive as much as possible.

On a happy note, I have just about finished the current chapter and will be posting it either later tonight or tomorrow sometime

thanks for understanding everything guys

~ Chi


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invited Over!**

The next day seem to fly by in a weird haze. Like that kinda haze where things are awkward, but addressing the awkwardness makes it more awkward, so we are just going to pretend that things are awkward when they actually are. I honestly thought that things were going to be completely awkward between Tobi and me. On the short walk to school, I gave my self a mental pep talk about how I could survive the rest of high school without any friends in the school because of the awkwardness. Surprise! When Tobi walked his merry ass in the room he excitedly skipped over to my seat and greeted me like nothing happened the day before. He acted like his normal cheerful guy. He even invited me to lunch and asked Red to drive me home again. _This man child is seriously weird._

I sighed and waved bye to Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi after they dropped my off. "Bye Minori! See you Monday! Enjoy your weekend!" Tobi yelled, waving frantically at me. I laughed slight then made my way into the house. _Tobi is a serious anomaly. I mean who is that kind to someone after they flip out on them._ "I'm home." I called out as I entered the house. I was greeted by silence. _Thank god no one is home at the moment_. I left a sigh of relief slip through my lips as I made my way into the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a snack and a few bottles of water before I made my way upstairs to my little attic. I dropped my school bags in a corner (Purposely trying to avoid all the homework that I had to do while I over the weekend) and laid down on my bed. I spend a good few hours playing on my phone. I was in the middle of a little arcade game that I have when my phone rang.

Unfortunately, I was caught completely off guard and ended up dropping my phone on my face. _Smooth Minori, real fucking smooth._ I picked my phone up as I rubbed my nose slightly. The number that appeared was an un known number. I bit my lip as I thought about whether to answer the phone or not. _I didn't give my number out to anyone new…. It might be Haru since he just got a new phone._ Eventually, I just answer the phone with a cautious "Hello."

"Minori!" A voice cheered happily. _How in the…._ "Tobi?" I asked incredulous. "How the fuck did you get my phone number." "He he he, Tobi is magic." Tobi chuckled innocently. "Magic or stalker." I muttered. "So, what's up?" "Tobi just wanted to see what Minori was doing today?" Tobi sang. I raised and eye brow. "So, you wanna hang out right?" I scoffed. "Yup! Minori is so smart!" Tobi voice cheered through the phone. I rolled my eyes. _This guy is seriously too much sometime._ "You could have asked me while we were in school." I chastise lightly, but was smiling none the less. "But then Tobi would not have been able to show you his magic." Tobi half whined. I laughed. "You mean your stalker abilities." I grumbled. "Tobi is not a stalker! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi defended. "All right, well whatever. I can chill for a bit." I yawned. "Yay! Tobi will be at your house in half hour!" Tobi screeched so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Yeah, yeah. See ya then." I muttered before I hung up on him.

I dropped my phone on the bed and stretched. _Only a two-minute conversation and Tobi tired me out….not to mention leave me ear ringing. Man, does he run at a different tempo._ I sighed and relaxed against my bed. I laid there for a moment while I gather enough motivation to get up and change out of my school uniform. After a few minutes I was able to sit up and swing my feet off the bed. While great effort, I stood up and walked to my dresser to grab a random shirt and jeans out. Looking down at my outfit, I decided that it was decent enough and flopped back on my sad excuse for a bed. To prove my point, the box spring made a large _crack_ sound from the impact of my wait. I sighed and rolled to the side. _Only two more year…_ I picked up my head phone that I had laying on the floor beside my bed. I laid on my back, looking up at the old rotting ceiling. _I am beyond tired..._ I sighed before I turned my music on low. The remainder of the time spent waiting for Tobi was listening to music and really questioning my life choices; well more like my current life _options._

A loud horn pulled me from my thoughts. I sighed, slightly annoyed, before I sat up and made my way down stairs mumbling about their constant need to be loud all the time. "Who the fuck is out there now?" The demon voice hissed as I was walking down the hallway. I froze for a moment. _Fuck… When did she get home?_ I waited a moment or two to see if she would move. Another honk came. The demon sneered as she walked into the living room, muttering something under her breath. I sighed quietly to myself. I waited another moment before I dared to make a dash for the door. I quickly made it down the steps and to the door. Just when I touch the door, "Where are you going?" a male voice hissed. _Fuck._ I turned to see the Demon's Spawn leaning against the door way that lead to the kitchen, glaring at me. "Out." I muttered looking at the floor, a death grip on the door knob. "No shit." He rolled his eyes. "Where is out?" I didn't respond. We stood there for a moment it silence. The only sound was the Demon thrashing around in the living room as she bitched about how "disrespectful kids are these days". "I'm assuming those dumb asses out there are your friend from you new school." The Spawn concluded with an eye roll. I stayed silent as I gripped the door tighter. "Well whatever, not my problem." He grumbled after a moment, getting annoyed with my presence. He sighed in irritation (because there was another honk) before he turned and walked back into the kitchen. _Bastard._ I quickly opened the door as another honk came. _These mother fuckers are seriously going to get me killed._ I glared up at the car. Tobi leaned out the passenger window of the car as he frantically waved at me. I rolled my eyes and quickly made my way to the car as I prayed to God the demon didn't see me escaping her lair.

"Took you long enough." Deidara snorted from behind the driver's seat. "Fucker I was coming." I growled as I buckled up. "Not fast enough." Deidara laughed, moving some hair from his face. I rolled my eyes as we pulled off. "So, what are we doing anyway?" I asked leaning back against my seat. "We are going back to the dorms." Tobi informed happily. Tobi turned around in his seat and handed me a piece of chocolate. _Great. Free candy…. Mom did warn me about getting in to strangers van for free candy…_ "Dorms? The school has dorms?" I raised an eyebrow as I shoved the chocolate in my mouth. "Yeah. Almost everyone from school lives in the dorms." Tobi informed happily. _Why the fuck did I not know about these bitches._ "Yeah, un." Deidara chimed. "I'm surprised that you actually do not lived there. You are, like, one of the very few that do not live in the dorms." _Mother fucker I wish I knew about these dorms. My ass would have moved in yesterday._ I shrugged. "It is what it is."

The rest of the car ride I sat in the back and listen to Deidara bitch at Tobi for something that happened earlier. Eventually, we rode past the front of the school. As we drove past, I thought about the last two days that I had sent inside the colossal building. Deidara turned down an unmarked side street that I have never notice before. _They might be trying to kill me. That's always a possibility._ The road remained unmarked with signs but there seemed to be a forest that magically appeared. The road turned into a gradual hill that seemed to go on forever. "How long till we get there?" I asked, leaning forward and interrupting Deidara's bitching. "We're almost there Minori!" Tobi sang happily, completely unaffected by Deidara's annoying antics. "Really?" I muttered. "Is there a reason that the dorms are this far back?" I looked out the front wind shield at all the tress that we are passing. "And since when was there a forest in the middle of the fucking town?" "Pein had it installed when he was a freshman, un. He's a man that likes his… _privacy._ " Deidara explained with a slight snicker at the end. "Privacy?" I snorted. "Maybe you should not be living in a fucking _city_ then. If you want _privacy,_ move to the fucking country." Tobi laughed while Deidara shook his head. "I would watch that mouth of yours around Pein, yeah. He might be a man of little words, but his actions say it all." Deidara warned sternly. I blinked twice at the tone of Deidara's voice. _This bitch can actually be serious._ "Yeah, yeah." I shrugged off his warning. "I'll be fine."

A moment later a rather tall building, easily rivaling the schools height, came into view. The build was very… _expensive_ looking. Just like the school, the first two floors of the building was made out of a solid, sleek metal that did not have a single window. The remaining, I don't know, 15 floors were nothing but glass windows. _The fuck!_ "Wait, you said Pein had the forest _installed_. Right? So does that mean he also redesigned the fucking dorms as well?" I asked Tobi in completed bewilderment. "It's not a good thing to ask to many questions either, yeah." Deidara cautioned. I sighed in irritation and leaned back into my seat. _Who the fuck is Pein? Like what kind of influence does he actually have?_ As we got closer to the build, I could feel my mind racing with a million questions about Pein. Deidara pulled into a parking spot at the side of the building. "Ready to see where we live?" Tobi asked excitedly. I nodded and followed them out the car and into the building.

The inside of the dorms was like a fucking 5 star hotel. The walls and carpet where a deep red color and seemed to have a gold trim to it. There was a solid oak desk to the left side as soon as you walk in. The sleek steel of 5 elevator doors shined on the right side. Straight ahead was a fucking grand stair case that you saw at one of those rich mansion places. "This place is…" I muttered. "Yeah, everyone is like that the first time they see the inside. Tobi sang happily. _I wonder why._ Tobi grabbed my hand and lead me over to the middle elevator, where Deidara was already standing. "Come on. Pein waiting for us." Deidara yawned. I gave Deidara a confused look. _One minute he makes Pein sound like he is some scary mother fucker then the next he's acting like he's just some average joe. Like what the fuck. Is Pein part of the mafia or not?! Wait… does he know Gaara? Does Pein and Gaara do mafia business together. … Fuck you Yoko I was right. Gaara is in the mafia and he does business with Pein._

"Is Minori having fun?" Tobi asked, snapping me out of my little … _moment._ "Yeah, everything is alright." I smiled at him. Deidara snorted right before the elevator dings and the doors slide soundlessly open. Deidara doesn't say anything as he steps onto the elevator. Tobi pulls me along. Tobi hit and button before he pulled me to one side of the elevator.

The entire time that I ride up was silent. Deidara had completed ignored Tobi and me to play on his phone. Tobi had an arm around my waist, pressing my gently into his side. He was also slightly swaying his head side to side to the music in the elevator. I stood there, clutching onto Tobi shirt as I waited for the damn elevator to open. What seemed like an eternity in silence, the elevator finally stops.

 _Ding_

The doors slide open and reveal a narrow breeze way. A single black door with a red cloud on it was on the other end. "Come on." Deidara yawned as he stepped off. My grip on Tobi's shirt tighten. _The fuck? Is Pein a Don?_ Tobi grabbed my hand and pulled me off the elevator. None of us talked as we walked down the breeze way. Every step I took towards the door, my heart beat felt like it was getting louder and more rapid. The hallway seemed like it was endless. _Why am I so nervous? It's just Pein right?_ I looked out the window as we continued to walk. _But Pein was able to do all_ _ **this**_ **,** _right?_ I inhaled sharply and turned my gaze to the floor. I could feel every muscle in my body start to tense up. My heart was practically beating through my chest. I dared to glance up. Instantly my eyes settled on the door, that we were fast approaching. _Ah, that's why I'm freaking out._ My breath hitched in my throat as we stopped in front of the door. _I am about to enter the fucking Akatsuki Base…._


	8. Chapter 5

Deidara lifted up his hand to the door and gave two short, loud knocks. My heart jumped with each knock. Deidara casually placed his hands in his pockets, not touching the door. I blink in confusion for a moment then looked at the door. _Ahh._ The door did not have any type of handle. _Is this the kind of fancy door that like slides? Or is there just no way to enter from the outside._ My thoughts where interrupted when the door swung open. I gulped as I pressed myself into Tobi's side. Tobi looked at me for a moment, before he chuckled lightly and gave my hand a slight comforting squeeze. _Dick._ Deidara didn't say anything as he made his way inside. _Is it to late to chicken out._ Tobi looked at me again. My grip on his hand tightened slightly, but I kept my eyes on the floor. "Don't worry Minori. Tobi will be right by your side to make sure nothing happens." Tobi promises in a low voice. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. The muscles in my body started to tense, my hand started to grip Tobi's tighter. "You coming or what, un?" Deidara called from somewhere on the other side of the door way.

Tobi gently pulled me forward, through the door way. I shut my eyes tightly as we walked in. I after a moment of walking, I felt dauntless enough to open my eyes. I looked out the ground, believe it was a safe place. I could not see my feet. _My eyes are opened right?_ I blinked a few more times and even waved my free hand in front of my face. This area was so dark that I could not see where we were going. _I'm gonna die. I am most definitely going to die and have my organs sold on the black market._ We were walking for a few moments before I heard another door opening. I pressed myself against Tobi as low lighting shined on my face. I held a hand up to try and block the light as we walked through this door way. After my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, the first thing I notice was how _huge_ the space was. The Demon's lair looked like a cardboard box compared to this room. The next thing I notice was the lack of decoration. All the grey walls were bare from all decoration. Not a single picture, flower, or anything that gave off a "someone lives here" vibe was anywhere to be scene, other than the large flat screen that was mounted into the wall above the fireplace. There was furniture a few feet from the fire place. A red long L shaped leather couch with two red plush love seats beside it. A sleek black coffee table was in the middle of all the couches. _Pein in a minimalist I see… Must be a Mafia trait because Gaara's living room is the same way._

"What fucking took you all so fucking long." An annoying voice complained. _Where the fuck is he?_ Hidan lazily leaned against the door that was on the right side of the fire place. "God, you are fucking slower than my fucking dead turtle." _This bitch._ "Sorry, the fat ass took forever getting on the car, un." _… This bitch!_ "Don't be jealous cause I have a better ass than you." I growled. Deidara didn't respond to me as he walked over and sat down on the L shaped couch. Hidan through his head back and howled. "Bitch you ain't go much in the ass department." Hidan turned and walked back through the door. _You, sir, can gladly suck my dick._ "Don't worry too much about what Hidan says. Hidan is "all talk" according to Kakuzu." Tobi chimed innocently. I offered him a half smile in appreciation. He gave my hand gentle squeezed before pulled me over to one of the loves seat. "Minori can sit beside Tobi." Tobi sang happily as he pulled me down beside him.

My face heated up as Tobi places his arm around my shoulder. _Oh god! What is with the man child and his constant display of affection towards me!_ "Are you two already together, un?" Deidara raised a brow. My face flushed a dark shade of red. "W-w-w-what?" I stammered, my hands immediately going to the bottom of my shirt. "Why, is Deidara-sempai jealous." Tobi teased. My hand stated to twist the fabric as quickly lowered my eyes. "Yeah, right." Deidara snorted. "I mean, she is just out of your league Tobi." _Whaaaa?_ "So Deidara does think Minori is pretty?" Tobi asked in a very innocent tone, but I could feel a dark undertone to his question. "Anyone with eyes could she that she's not bad look, un. She could do a lot better than you." Deidara shrugged and leaned back into the couch. I buried my face in my hands in a poor attempt to hide my embarrassment. "Aww, look what you did to Minori?" Tobi whined as he rubbed my shoulder gently. "Like you don't like it." Deidara scoffed. "I mean Hidan and I agree that it's definitely a turn on." _Sweet Jesus, please shut the fuck up._ Much to my pleasure, a door swung open and Tobi stayed quiet. I sighed in looked up as people started to shuffle in the room.

"What's going on in here?" Kisame questioned with a playful smile. "Nothing Kisame-sempai." Tobi sang happily. "Just talking." _You mean embarrassing the shit outta me, right?_ "Bullshit." Hidan cursed as he plopped down at the opposite end of the couch from Deidara. "We could hear the bitch fucking stuttering in the other room." _For God sakes, please just kill me._ "Talking about it would just be a huge waste of time." Sasori complained from beside Deidara. "We are already starting late as it is." Sasori narrowed his eyes at me. I flipped him off. Silence filled the room as everyone waited for something. I looked around the room and notice that neither Pein or Konan were present. "So…. What are we all doing here?" I questioned to no one in particular. " _We"_ Kisame waved his finger in a circle "are having an Akatsuki meeting. _You,"_ he pointed at me "well I'm not sure what you're doing here." "Tobi invited Minori to hangout!" Tobi raised his hand and half-shouted. _Meeting? … Illegal shit?_ "I can leave for a bit or something." I offered as I fidgeted in my seat a bit. _I do not want to be an accomplish to any crimes at this moment._ "Pein asked that we bring her, un." Deidara chimed lazily. Kisame shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Bull shit!" Hidan snapped. "Why the fuck would Pein want to see _her_." _My guess is as good as your ass hat._ "We'll find out at **some fucking point**." Zetsu yawned from his spot, which was on the other love seat. "Whatever, it's the boss's call." Kisame shrugged. I mentally sighed and looked down. _I'm fucking going to jail for being an accomplish for a crime._

"We should have made her pay." Kakuzu mutter from his spot by Hidan. "Most people would pay anything to be able to sit in one of our meetings." I snorted and glared at him. "Not happening." "We can't charge Minori! She's a guest!" Tobi protest childishly. "More reason to charge her." Kakuzu grunted. _This greedy mother fucker._ "We are not going to charge her." Sasori exhaled dramatically. "Besides, she broke anyway." I narrowed my eyes at him. Sasori shot back with a half – absent look. "What's the point of keeping you around then." Kakuzu grumbled. _Like I fucking know._ "Because I said so." A deep authoritative voice said.

The air in the atmosphere is the room suddenly became thick and dense. Everyone in the room became more ridged, even Hidan sat up so he wasn't slouching as bad. No one spoke as Pein and Konan silently made their way into the room. Pein took long strides and stopped in front of the fire place. Konan seemed to float along side Pein. No one said anything as Pein surveyed the room. Eventually, Pein gaze stopped on me and Tobi. I had to force myself not to flinch from Pein's piercing gaze. Pein smirk slight when our eyes met. "Thank you all for coming." Pein looked away from me and nodded towards the group. "I have called this meeting because I want to discuss something very important." I felt a chill run down my spine at his words. _I am totally going to jail._

"I want to congratulate everyone for their help with securing our 11th district. Our new power growth proves that our influence is spreading throughout the city. The … _problem_ that we are currently facing is more organizations are retaliating against our growth." Pein surveyed the room again as he let everyone to process his words. _Who the fuck is suicidal enough to go against the Akatsuki?_ "Unfortunately, we do not have enough members to currently handle this pressing issue." Pein turned and looked at me. "The reason for Minori being here is that I believe she will be a good candidate becoming the newest member." _Holy shit. I really am going to jail for being an accomplice to crime…_


End file.
